Stories from the past Egypt
by dark star17
Summary: This is a story which tells the relationship of Ron and Hermione in ancient Egypt 3000 years ago... they are not transported back in time...think of it as reicarnation. THERE IS A SPOILER INSIDE FOR BOOK FIVE IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

Stories from the past - Egypt  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that is familiar, ie Harry Potterness does not belong to me. So there I said it.  
  
This is a story that tells Ron and Hermione's relationship 3000 years ago, in Egypt, the centre of the wizarding community.  
  
Harry Potter: Pharaoh's second son, next in line to the throne. His name is Ahmeni.  
  
Ron Weasley: Harry's brother, one of the princes. Name, Ahmenhotep.  
  
Hermione Granger: The youngest daughter of the Pharaoh's Grand Vizier. Her name is Norfret, her mother is one of the queen's confidants.  
  
Draco Malfoy: The son of Valu, the Royal treasurer. Hates both of pharaoh's sons. Name; Rahimere.  
  
Albus Dumbledore: The royal scribe and teacher to the royal children, Name; Hordeth.  
  
Other Characters  
  
Prenhoe: Eldest son of pharaoh  
  
Lady Heseret: Norfret's mother  
  
Vechlis: Norfret's elder sister  
  
I think that's it for the moment, if there are any new characters I'll add them in front of each chapter.  
  
A/N: I know this is so weird. . . but I wanted to try something like this out.  
  
***  
  
"It's going to be my first day in Pharaoh's court!" Norfet giggled happily to her elder sister, Vechlis as her servant placed an oiled and scented wig on top of her braided hair.  
  
"Remember all the court etiquette." Her sister gently told her, picking out a silver circlet for her to wear.  
  
Norfret crinkled her nose. "I don't think I can stand this heavy wig all day long. The perfume is making me dizzy. Can I take it off? Please?" her maid servant waited patiently for her sister to decide.  
  
"Alright then. Since you are only 14 I don't expect her majesty to expect you to wear a wig. Yet. But you are going to have fasten your hair with the circlet; remember no running, and when you see the queen, press your forehead against the floor and say the official rite; my heart - "  
  
"My heart is glad and my soul delights in the light of your face oh Divine one. Yes, I know it already." Norfret said in an annoying know-it-all voice that irritated her sister to no end.  
  
The servant gently smiled to herself and she loosened the braids and brushed out Norfret's long, slightly un-cooperative ebony hair. Norfret had refused to inherit the beautiful silky hair of her mother's, instead she had inherited her father's, a little wild and wavy. The servant Ita placed the circlet on the top of her head.  
  
"If you are lucky, the queen may be gracious and you may not have to say it. In fact you probably won't have to. But if you are lucky enough to meet Pharaoh himself, prostrate yourself like that immediately." Vechlis carried on lecturing.  
  
This annoyed Norfret immensely.  
  
"I know, I know." She was all made up now, her servant placed finishing touches on her make up, drawing around her large brown eyes with black kohl. Her sister gave her golden bangles to wear.  
  
"I don't think you are ready to wear the necklace father gave you." Her sister told her matter-of-factly, examining her critically.  
  
"You are ready my lady." The maid servant told her quietly, fastening the ties around Norfret's neck that held her linen robe in place.  
  
"Thank you Ita."  
  
Norfret did a little twirl and slipped into the golden sandals her mother had prepared the night before.  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
"You look very pretty." Her mother said from behind her, she walked in to her chamber already dressed for court. Norfret smiled. Getting her mother's approval delighted her.  
  
"I have to say your choice of robes today is very good."  
  
"Actually Vechlis picked it out for me."  
  
"Your choices of robes were always excellent Vechlis; actually I didn't expect Norfret could pick out a robe all by herself." Her mother teased gently.  
  
"Well, I think we should be going, the sun is almost above our heads and Her majesty the queen Ahmose expects us and she is not a lady to be kept waiting."  
  
***  
  
Ahmeni and Ahmenhotep, the two royal princes ran into the classroom breathlessly as their teacher, the royal scribe Hordeth gave them a reprimanding stare. Their eldest brother Prenhoe gave them a cold glower while shaking his head, no doubt at their audacity to be late. The other children gave them a little wave and smiled. They were late again - time seemed to fly when they were taking a dip in the Nile, and the early morning swim had distracted them from their studies. But they were fearless, nothing could touch them. They were the royal princes, the two sons of Queen Ahmose, royal wife of Pharaoh.  
  
"As I was saying before the two highnesses barged in on us," Hordeth continued as Ahmeni and Ahmenhotep took their seats, "the staff is used by wizards during official rites, in pharaoh's presence." Hordeth had brought in his staff. His wand lay beside him on the table.  
  
"You will all be given a staff when you come of age. Except you, your highness." He said indicating to Ahmeni, "you will be given the crook and the flail." Hordeth stared at Ahmeni. Hordeth had blue, piercing eyes which was very strange for an Egyptian; it gave Ahmeni the feeling that he was being stared through, the feeling he sometimes got when he stared up at the face of the gods.  
  
"The muggle pharaohs of Egypt have not been not aware that the crook and flail had much magical power, it was more of a symbol to them - however, his highness will be using it to its full magical potency."  
  
Prenhoe glared at Ahmeni with hatred - he always thought, as Pharaoh's oldest son that he was the justified heir to the throne but he was only the son of Pharaoh's concubine not the royal wife. He always harboured resentment towards his father for this. As for Ahmenhotep, the second son of Ahmose, the non - identical twin of Ahmeni, he had always hated him, his stature and good looks, strutting about the Mansion of Silver like he owned the palace.  
  
"However we will not be discussing the use of the staff this morning. We will make a healing potion that combats snake bites. . ."  
  
Prenhoe was brought back from his thoughts,  
  
"please take out your papyrus scrolls and take the ingredients down. . ." The gathered children hurried to follow the royal scribe's orders. All of pharaoh's children were magical and Prenhoe was desperate to prove himself to be the true heir of Egypt, and his academic success would be a powerful tool.  
  
Meanwhile the other children looked out longingly out over the portico - the garden looked cool and refreshing and the sparkling blue water of the Nile were beckoning them for a swim.  
  
***  
  
"Norfret, wait outside in the garden. The queen wishes a private audience with me before she meets you. I will not be long and a servant will be sent to summon you in a while. Behave." Her mother told her gently but firmly, pushing her outside on to the garden.  
  
Norfret sighed slightly in anticipation and took a seat outside on the garden on one of the stone benches. She swung her legs back and forth while looking around the palace garden. Exquisite exported roses from Babylon adorned the garden and artificial ponds and pools were arranged artfully and birds twittered from the branches of the trees. She sighed and smiled, enjoying the cool and quiet, beyond the garden she saw the sparkling Nile. She wanted to swim but could not. She closed her eyes and was just enjoying the cool breeze and serenity when she was disturbed. Her eyes flew opened and narrowed as she spied two boys, looking extremely cocky, who ran into the garden from the west wing of the Mansion of Silver laughing merrily. She glared, how dare they disturb her, Lady Norfret, daughter of the Grand Vizier of Egypt, personal friend of pharaoh? 'Probably some boys from the royal academy.' She thought and rose from her perch on the stone bench and imperiously walked over with her nose in the air.  
  
"Perhaps you could be more considerate and not disturb the quiet and tranquillity of the garden." She told them in a scolding tone.  
  
The boys' head whipped toward her direction and they both stared at her momentarily. She had her hands on her hips and was staring at them with such sternness that it didn't suit her young face.  
  
They burst in to open mocking laughter.  
  
"Ahmeni, she is scolding us. Us!"  
  
"Oh we are quailing under your stern reprimand great lady."  
  
This really aggravated Norfret.  
  
"How dare you laugh at me? Do you know who I am?" she asked tossing her wild hair over her shoulders. At her feminine gesture, Ahmenhotep was distracted by her insult but Ahmeni, Royal prince was not.  
  
"Do you know who we are?" he asked with narrowed eyes. He puffed himself up and resumed the posture and tones he used with the servants and lesser children of pharaoh.  
  
"You are probably a spoiled brat of a court official taking advantage of your break at the Royal Academy. I have been educated by Hordeth, the Royal Scribe himself at the personal favour great Pharaoh has bestowed upon my father, Grand Vizier of Egypt, and my family." Norfret said condescendingly.  
  
Ahmeni opened his mouth to give her a run down on how he would feed her to the lions in the Red Lands for her impudence but Ahmenhotep gently elbowed him and bowed down low.  
  
"Forgive us oh great lady! We have done you grievous injustice to your position in society that is so clearly superior to ours. Please accept our humble apologise and allow us to ask you on what great affair you have graced the Mansion of Silver with your beauty?"  
  
Norfret blushed under the attention of boy, a man almost, who she found herself inexorably drawn to. She cleared her throat and composed herself. "The great Queen Ahmose, Royal Wife of great pharaoh has requested a private audience with me and my mother."  
  
Catching on, Ahmeni also lowered and bowed to her, "Please forgive our rudeness my lady."  
  
"I shall consider it." Being in court was not bad at all Norfret thought smugly.  
  
The two boys exchanged guarded glances and bowed again.  
  
"Excuse us, My lady." They both said and ran back off trying hard to control their laughter.  
  
Norfret stared after their backs with a bemused expression on her face. She didn't have time to ponder upon their strange behaviour however; Queen Ahmose's servant had come to summon her to the queen's chambers.  
  
***  
  
"My heart is glad and my soul delights in the light of your face oh Divine one." Norfret recited, bowing low. Thankfully, the queen did not ask her to kiss her sandaled foot nor did she ask her to bow down on the floor. Smiling graciously she told Norfret in a quiet but commanding tone to take a seat on one of the chairs. Norfret, trembling slightly looked around and noticed the great paintings on the wall, most of them of Goddesses and deities. She also noted wryly how most of them closely resembled the queen.  
  
"Your mother tells me Norfret that you are quite ready to be a woman of the court."  
  
"Yes your majesty." She replied demurely.  
  
"Do you think that you are worthy of being a lady in court."  
  
"I have no thought nor power over that decision. It rests entirely on her majesty's graciousness and far seeing and divine evaluation of my humble being."  
  
Norfret's mother glanced at her daughter trying hard not to break into a complete grin. Norfret had already picked up the great secret of being successful in court - shower praises and glorification on the royals. Queen Ahmose smiled.  
  
"I suppose you have practiced that line?"  
  
Norfret flinched in horror, "No. no. . . my lady. . ." she stuttered.  
  
Queen Ahmose laughed merrily, "Stop quivering my child, I won't bite you."  
  
Norfret relaxed slightly.  
  
The servant announced her presence from out side the gilded doors.  
  
"Enter."  
  
"Your Majesty, the two royal princes have been asking to bask in your smile." The maid servant said bowing low.  
  
"Show them in."  
  
Norfret arranged her bangles and straightened her gown. She had to look desirable to the princes.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
She could hear the approaching footsteps of two boys, she had to control herself so that she didn't look around. Instead, she hung her head low and looked up at the smiling face of the queen through her lashes.  
  
"My dear sons. I know you have met Lady Heseret," she said indicating Norfret's mother, "this is her daughter, Norfret. She will be a lady of the court soon."  
  
Norfret rose and bowed low to the princes. Taking her seat, only then, she looked up at their grinning faces and her face blanched in horror. Ahmenhotep gave her a small wave. She was ready to die.  
  
"This is my eldest, Prince Ahmeni and my youngest, Prince Ahmenhotep. They only differ in age by minutes." Queen Ahmose laughed as she looked at her two sons lovingly.  
  
Meanwhile Norfret looked as though she would have gladly accepted death as she looked at the two princes who could barely control the laughter in their voice as they spoke to their mother. They stole glances at her and enjoyed her expression of panic and horror on her face. She looked ready to vomit. She could feel tears stinging in her eyes already; she would be surely banished from court if the queen found out about her behaviour toward her two sons, the two great prides in her life. And so they engaged in idle chatter about court, about the greatness of pharaoh. . .  
  
Norfret could not take it anymore. She couldn't wait for the princes to tell their mother about her. . .  
  
She had to tell her herself and hope for the best.  
  
"I would like to apologise to the two highnesses." She spoke up bravely. Her mother and the queen looked at her, nonplussed.  
  
"Why, my dear?" the queen asked gently.  
  
Norfret held her tears back. She was not a baby. "Earlier this morning I was rather rude to the two highnesses in the garden. . . I am in most deep remorse; at the time I had no idea that they were the two great prides of Egypt and I have insulted them. I beg of you to forgive me for my rudeness."  
  
The queen glanced at her two sons. She had no doubt in her mind that the two had played a nasty trick on the poor girl. To confirm her suspicions, she spied two identical grins on their faces. To Norfret, the queen's silence was torture. She wanted her to shout, or laugh or forgive her. . .most preferably. She rose from her seat and prostrated herself.  
  
"Please forgive me your majesty I swear upon Isis that this will not happen again so long as I shall live with full knowledge that you could take that away from me."  
  
Ahmenhotep and Ahmeni felt extremely sorry for her.  
  
Queen Ahmose looked sternly at her sons. "You two, apologise to the lady immediately for your trickery."  
  
The two looked at each other in surprise. Norfret raised her head and stared at the queen disbelievingly.  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Now, Lady Heseret and I are going to take a turn about the garden. . . you three can get acquainted."  
  
She rose from her throne and everyone bowed.  
  
***  
  
A/N: what do you think? Continue or just scrap the whole idea. . . it is difficult writing that formally actually. . . but it's fun. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Any Harry Potterness does not belong to me.  
  
A/N: Here goes. . .the second chapter.  
  
Ramose: Vechlis' husband, future treasurer of Egypt, Son of Valu, current treasurer. Rahimere's (Draco Malfoy's) brother.  
  
***  
  
After the queen and Lady Heseret left, Norfret rose from her position on the floor and glared briefly at Ahmeni and Ahmenhotep.  
  
"We really are sorry about tricking you." Ahmeni told her.  
  
Next to him Ahmenhotep snorted. "Honestly the way she fell for it. . . "How dare you laugh at me? Do you know who I am?" he mimicked her pacing his hands on his hips just the way that Norfret did.  
  
Norfret felt anger bubbling up inside her but she held her smile.  
  
"Let me give you some lessons about being in court." He told her arrogantly.  
  
'I certainly do not need teaching from you!' she thought bitterly However, she bowed slightly and said "You are to kind."  
  
Ahmenhotep paused all movement for a second then placed his hand on her arm and sat her down on the chair. It lingered there for a moment but he removed it quickly and began to pace around her. "Remember to be humble all the time. The chances are, people here will be higher than you. Like me, for example."  
  
He is such a proud, arrogant, selfish, inconsiderate bastard! She thought bitterly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ahmeni giving her a very apologetic smile.  
  
"Whenever you see us, you must cease all activity and bow low to us."  
  
'I'll make sure then, that I never see you.' Norfret thought to herself - the Mansion of Silver was huge, surely she could avoid the arrogant prick.  
  
"When you see us in the House of a Million Years, you have to say the official rite." Ahmenhotep continued, thoroughly enjoying himself.  
  
Ahmeni interrupted, "Uh, Ahmenhotep? Leave her alone."  
  
"I was just,"  
  
"Just stop it."  
  
Ahmenhotep glared at his brother briefly and sat down on the queen's throne and swung his long legs back and forth, he had a good natured smile on his face.  
  
"You told us that Hordeth is your teacher?"  
  
"Yes, highness."  
  
"Then are you. . . are you a. . .?"  
  
"Yes. I am a witch your highness."  
  
"How old are you?" Ahmenhotep asked abruptly. Norfret looked up at the queen's throne, and he, lounging about it like it was his favourite chair.  
  
"I am fourteen."  
  
Ahmenhotep immediately noticed her absence of 'your highness' and was about to speak about it when she added, "You highness" in a bitter tone.  
  
Ahmeni swiftly intervened, "Norfret, let's cut out the stupid 'your highness's. Honestly, it's too wordy and it makes me feel much older. You can just refer to us by our names. Right, Ahmenhotep?"  
  
Ahmenhotep stuck his nose up and sniffed in answer.  
  
"Hey, we are fourteen too!" Ahmeni said brightly, making conversation.  
  
"You seem wise beyond your age, your high - " Norfret smiled.  
  
Ahmeni smiled back, "You can leave the adorations for my mother."  
  
***  
  
Norfret was back in her father's mansion next to the Nile. She was kicking footstools around a ranting to her sister, Vechlis.  
  
"And he was so arrogant and obnoxious. He was intolerable!"  
  
Vechlis smiled, "I know you don't like being outsmarted by other people and it seems that Prince Ahmenhotep's joke is grinding a few of your nerves."  
  
"It was not only that Vechlis! He is like a pompous little,"  
  
"Prince Ahmenhotep is the same age as you." Vechlis cut in.  
  
"I don't care. He was acting like he owned the palace - "  
  
"Technically speaking, he does,"  
  
"Will you just let me rant it off?" Norfret flicked her hair over her shoulders like it was annoying her. "When it was all over I was so glad that I'd never have to see him again but the queen invited me for luncheon tomorrow. With the two of them."  
  
"She has shown you great favour."  
  
"I know." She said exasperatedly. "I know, I would have been elated if she had not invited the two of them. Actually, I don't mind Prince Ahmeni, I just don't want him. Ahmenhotep."  
  
"So tell me about it. What do you think of the palace so far?"  
  
"I'll have to be careful. . . any one of the royal princes or princesses can come across my path. I can't be my self contented self anymore. I have to be humble."  
  
"It seems to me to show that Prince Ahmenhotep and Ahmeni have taught you a lesson in humility."  
  
"Oh be quiet. I don't think I can stand the sight of him."  
  
"Him being?"  
  
"Ahmenhotep. I hate him already,"  
  
"So tell me what you thought about him."  
  
"I was telling you just a minute ago!"  
  
"No, you weren't. Tell me what you really think about him. To you think about him like our servant boy in the garden?"  
  
Norfret gasped, "I do not think about the servant boy in the garden like that!"  
  
"You told me. That he was the first real man you saw only in a loin cloth and that you wanted to - "  
  
"Shut up! That was almost a year ago. When I was a girl. I don't think about him like that anymore."  
  
"Alright, I suppose you changed social spheres to accommodate men of a higher status in to your fantasies."  
  
Norfret dug her nails into her sister's arm, slapping her playfully, "Stop that, stop teasing me!"  
  
"But I have to say, if Prince Ahmenhotep is the object of your desire, then you have made a pretty big jump from the servant boy in the garden. . ." Vechlis trailed off avoiding her younger sister's murderous gaze.  
  
"I don't think about him like that."  
  
"So you say."  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing." Vechlis said quickly. She played with her sister's linen bedspread for a while than glanced up. Her sister was still throwing daggers at her.  
  
"Alright then. I'll stop teasing you about him. Anyway, I've got to be going Ramose will be waiting for me." Vechlis rose from Norfret's ebony inlaid bed and arranged her gown. She could hear her husband talking to her father across the hall.  
  
"Ramose! Ramose, let's go home." She called as she walked out from her sister's room. Shortly before exiting the doors though, she threw her sister a roguish wink.  
  
Norfret sank to her bed and lay down for a while playing with her hair and twisting in it to little braids absentmindedly. Her mother came in, no doubt to criticise her about insulting the royal princes. Honestly Norfret thought she couldn't take another moment of someone telling her to behave and how humble she'd have to be. . .  
  
"Yes mother?" she said not raising herself up from the bed.  
  
"Young lady, we have to choose your robes for tomorrow! Vechlis won't be there in the morning to do the job for you." Her mother told her while summoning Ita in to open the chests of Norfret's never been worn before court robes.  
  
Norfret raised herself and supported herself on her elbows.  
  
"You aren't going to scold me about today?"  
  
Lady Heseret waved her hand dismissively, "Queen Ahmose knows well that her boys are prone to getting others into trouble. She doesn't blame you at all. She did invite you to luncheon didn't she?"  
  
"I suppose so." Norfret watched as Ita laid the robes out, one by one.  
  
Her mother seemed to hesitate for a moment then gave a pensive glance to Norfret.  
  
"What is it mother?"  
  
Lady Heseret fingered the diaphanous material of one of the robes distractedly for a moment and turned to her daughter.  
  
"Norfret you're 14 now. . .and well," she sighed, "as much as I'd hate to let you go, you must be thinking about an engagement pretty soon."  
  
Norfret blushed. She, as an intelligent being already figured out what her mother was going to say. "Now we all say that the reason why women go to court is because we are equal to men and that we should also expose ourselves to society but. . ." Heseret stared at her daughter, "But the truth of the matter is, we go to court to find ourselves a husband. That is how I met your father and that is how your elder sister met her husband, Ramose."  
  
Norfret nodded. She hadn't thought about marriage yet. Sure she'd had fantasies about the servant boy in the garden. . .  
  
"Your father and I would like you to be aware about how you conduct yourself at court for this reason. You cannot run about in the gardens anymore Norfret."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And concentrate yourself on making yourself look pretty. We won't force a wig on you yet because it makes you look older but. Seriously Norfret, your cousins are already begging their fathers for jewels and other trinkets but you don't even ask! We are beginning to think you are odd."  
  
Norfret put on a forced smile "Don't worry mother."  
  
"Norfret. . .as much as we would like to encourage a love marriage, we would like you to aim high. You are after all, the daughter of the Grand Vizier of Egypt."  
  
Norfret nodded numbly. This could not be happening to her.  
  
Heseret glanced at Ita. "Could you bring us some sherbets? The night is extremely hot." Ita bowed and left.  
  
"We would like you to marry one of the princes."  
  
An involuntary 'no' escaped Norfret. She clasped her hand over he mouth.  
  
"Why not?" her mother exclaimed in surprise, "The princes are all very good looking, and there must be at least 10 if them. Surely one of them catches your fancy?"  
  
"I haven't met all of them yet mother."  
  
Heseret let out a relaxed laugh. "We know that. You still have many days at court. Expose yourself Norfret, we won't force anyone on you, but I assure you your father and I will not be giving you away to some son of a lowly court official." Her mother said the last bit with sudden sternness. Then she broke into a grin, "Of course, we are always open to your marriage to the garden boy. . ."  
  
Norfret stared in horror. Lady Heseret ignored it, and instead picked up a robe.  
  
"I think this would be perfect for tomorrow."  
  
***  
  
Careful not to let her sandals slap against the tiles of the palace hallways, Norfret carefully made her way to the Queen's chambers in the Mansion of Silver. She was very self conscious and she kept her head low. All the things that her mother said were swimming inside her head as slow and cunning as the crocodiles in the Nile, one of the princes. She supposed she was going to have to meet them, one by one and cross them out until she had reached her final decision. Then she'd set her feminine charms on him. . .or so her sister would say. She sighed. Already, she had taken off someone on her potential husbands list. That of course was Ahmenhotep, a person who she detested above all others. Her eyes still shone with renewed rage at how lowly he had treated her. She had now stepped on to the covered walkways and had reached the gardens, the very place where she was made a fool. She glared at the rose bushes as though they were mocking her, the bird's twittering sounded like Ahmenhotep's laughter. Why am I thinking excessively about him anyway? She thought to herself. She convinced herself that it was because of her overwhelming hate for him. She wondered how she was going to sit through all of luncheon with him. Still keeping her head low, she muttered to herself.  
  
"Control. Control. Control. Don't let him get to you. . . act mature."  
  
Suddenly ahead of her, she could hear someone clearing his throat, he sounded suspiciously like,  
  
"Ahmenhotep. . ." she whispered.  
  
She found his pompous posture endearing, he looked like a young god - with his golden collar and pure white linen robe. Her breath caught in her throat momentarily. However, he seemed not so taken with her. He cleared his throat once more and Norfret realised with disdain, 'Whenever you see us, you must cease all activity and bow low to us'. She nearly snorted but lowered herself and bowed.  
  
"I trust you are well, your highness." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
Ahmenhotep nodded curtly his face broke into a grin. "Lady Norfret. Perhaps I could accompany you to my mother's chambers. I trust you are here for luncheon?"  
  
"I am." She didn't add the highness. Ahmenhotep looked as though he would say something but did not but cleared the way for her to pass him.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Reviews are great, it's what keeps people writing! In other words please please please REVIEW. I'll be happy if you drop off any suggestions or constructive criticisms. . . 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hope you are all enjoying the story. . .although it is not your typical Harry Potter fic, I still wrote it with that in mind. And if you have trouble remembering the names - the longer one is Ron and the shorter Harry. They both start with Ah.  
  
Disclaimer: Not MINE!! (Author hollers).  
  
***  
  
When Ahmenhotep and Norfret reached the Queen's luncheon hall in her apartments, they found her and the crown prince Ahmeni already seated sipping sherbet. Norfret sighed and bowed again and recited the official rite. She was soon going to develop back problems, bowing this much. The queen beckoned her to sit,  
  
"Sit child, sit."  
  
Taking a seat, Norfret nervously fiddled with the material of her robes while a servant served her with roasted duck and honeyed dates.  
  
"Ahmeni tells me you are a witch." The queen started giving her a warm smile.  
  
"Yes I am, your majesty."  
  
"I'm glad that there is a proper witch in my midst. . . those snake charmers that copy our craft really do make me angry. ."  
  
Norfret nodded in a manner which she hoped looked intelligent.  
  
"I hear also that you are being taught by Hordeth."  
  
"Yes, divine pharaoh has bestowed upon me the great guidance of Hordeth."  
  
"I hope your education is coming along well. We will need many powerful witches amongst us if we are to keep the wizarding line going."  
  
"I am not the most gifted but I try my best. Do all the royal children receive education from Royal Scribe Hordeth?"  
  
"Yes. All seven princes and 2 princesses. . .they are all magical."  
  
"Mother, don't bore us with your talk about magic. Let's talk about something interesting."  
  
Ahmenhotep cut in. His mother threw him a reproving glance, which he received with a smile. Her anger melted away like goose fat.  
  
"What is a topic which perks your interest then?" Ahmeni asked in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Let's talk about our new lady in court." He said, giving an impish look to Norfret. Norfret blushed and fidgeted more vigorously with her robes.  
  
"What does his highness wish to know about me?"  
  
"Are you engaged?" he asked in an annoyingly calm manner. Ahmeni rolled his eyes and his mother raised her eyebrow.  
  
Norfret retained her red colour. "No."  
  
"Figures." Ahmenhotep said indifferently.  
  
"Ahmenhotep!" his mother exclaimed. She glared at him, this time with the power and authority of the queen of Egypt.  
  
He didn't even flinch.  
  
Not responding he fixed Norfret with his gaze.  
  
'Why the little bastard!' She wanted to crucify him.  
  
***  
  
"I want to crucify him! He did it again. I was so angry I could barely stop shaking. I didn't even want to open my mouth to eat lest all the profanities and insults come galloping out of my mouth. He was so rude and inconsiderate and oh!" Norfret broke down into complete tears, her kohl running down her face.  
  
"There, there. . ." Vechlis patted her on her back.  
  
After leaving the palace after luncheon and a lute performance by the youngest princess, Norfret had gone straight to Vechlis' mansion and had ranted to her until she broke down crying.  
  
"He is so cruel to me!"  
  
"He can afford to give offence wherever he goes." Her sister said nodding calmly.  
  
"But he doesn't even KNOW me."  
  
"Well you don't know him. Not really anyway and yet here you are, wanting to decapitate him."  
  
"I was cruel to me first." Norfret said stubbornly. She hastily wiped the running kohl from her face and raised her nose defiantly. "I'll tell you, he'll never get married! No woman would ever want such an obnoxious, pompous arrogant,"  
  
With a wave of her hand, Vechlis cut in, "I have had enough of the negativism from you on him. Besides, you don't want anyone hearing that - you can be charged with treason."  
  
Norfret checked herself. "Fine, if you put it that way."  
  
"When are you going into court again?" Vechlis asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." Norfret replied, looking out over the balcony.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"The queen found out I was a witch and now she wants me to join classes with Royal Scribe Hordeth and the other royal children."  
  
"You are very lucky and I think you should go to the temple of Isis and make an offering."  
  
Isis was Norfret's patron goddess.  
  
"Let me give you some advice Norfret; just be nice to prince Ahmenhotep and he'll leave you alone. I'm sure of it."  
  
"Don't tell me to be mature. I think I have more maturity than Prince Ahmenhotep. Honestly he is such a supercilious, arrogant royal prick and he,"  
  
Vechlis silently shook her head and mouthed 'Treason'.  
  
Norfret sighed and she was silent again her mouth pressed firmly shut. She opened her mouth to talk about something else weighing heavily on her mind.  
  
"Mother talked to me about. . . about. Engagement."  
  
Vechlis turned to her with a wide smile. "Really? Congratulations!"  
  
"Don't congratulate me. The whole affair is giving me a headache Vechlis - I don't want to get married. And it just made it worse when she said she wanted me to marry one of the princes."  
  
"I got the same talk. And Norfret, don't worry about it. After all, it is a time for you to be thinking about marriage anyway."  
  
"I'd rather they just arrange it for me."  
  
"I don't think you'd like that. They may arrange you to be married with. . ." Vechlis trailed off mischievously. Sometimes, Norfret couldn't believe she was married.  
  
"With who?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"The royal prick."  
  
"What? No! Never!"  
  
***  
  
"Powdered scarabs," Hordeth demonstrated grinding the scarabs in to fine powder, "is a vital ingredient in this soothing balm. The scarab has many magical properties - many snake charmers use it but they use it in conjunctions with many common oils and put it out in the market. . .that is all useless. Scarabs should never be mixed with oils, they are used with venoms from snakes; different venoms gives different properties to the balm. If you read up on the scrolls I asked you to read in the palace library, you should be able to answer this question - what type of snake venom is use to create a soothing balm for burns?"  
  
'Expose yourself' her mother's voice rang in her head. Norfret raised her hand quickly almost hitting princess Merykara.  
  
"Lady Norfret?" Hordeth asked.  
  
"The venom from an asp is used to create a balm for burns."  
  
"That's correct. Now we would all make those balms today. Here, collect your scarabs."  
  
Norfret's mother had been delighted when Queen Ahmose herself told her that her daughter would be joining the Royal Children of Pharaoh in their magical studies with Royal Scribe Hordeth. She encouraged her daughter, to of course, work hard but also directed her to take ample opportunity to find herself a desirable suitor. Keeping her mother's words in her mind, Norfret went about her duties as a filial daughter while, at the same time, trying to make a soothing balm for burns. Always of a studious nature, Norfret decided to keep an account of her feelings on the seven princes. At the end of the lesson, her leather bound papyrus notes contained these notes:  
  
1. Prince Prenhoe:  
  
Age: 18  
  
Appearance: Dark hair, dark eyes, dark complexion. Is a well bred man but not a striking one.  
  
Prince Prenhoe is of a very bookish and serious disposition, he concentrates hard in class and pays close attention to what master Hordeth says; he seems to have quite an imperious air but is less pompous than HIM. HE will be the most arrogant person I will ever meet in my lifetime. Prince Prenhoe also shares the same love for studying and knowledge as I do, which I find quite attractive. I worry however that he is not yet engaged and also, he has not talked to or even looked at me during the whole course of the lesson where we were given ample opportunities for discussion and talk.  
  
2. Prince Nefer:  
  
Age: 16  
  
Appearance: A very attractive man who is of a medium build. Only a little taller than I am.  
  
Prince Nefer seems to share a good relationship with Crown Prince Ahmeni and HIM. He is pre-disposed to be a bright and friendly person, no hint of arrogance or superciliousness towards anyone. He is clearly popular with his other brothers though Prince Prenhoe looks at him disapprovingly every time he causes mischief in class. He is an easy person to talk to and he showed me around the classroom with Prince Ahmeni. I definitely see prospects in him.  
  
3. Prince Nefer - Seti:  
  
Age: 10  
  
TOO YOUNG!  
  
4. Prince Thuthmosis:  
  
Age: 15  
  
Apearance: Foreigner!  
  
Prince Tanus' mother is a princess of the neighbouring Mitanni, who was given to divine Pharaoh as a gift after the peace treaty; Prince Thuthmosis is the least magical out of them all; he is almost a squib. He also speaks with a slight accent but I can understand him most of the time. He has quite an exotic appearance and I will admit that he is the most handsome of them all. Well not THE most handsome. . . However, according to court gossip and Princess Merykara, he is a bed hopper and has ladies, mostly servant girls, in his room every night.  
  
5. Prince Memnon:  
  
Age: 14  
  
Appearance: I wouldn't call Prince Memnon handsome.  
  
A quiet, gentle person who was very kind to me during the lesson. He helped me to grind my scarabs into a fine powder while HE laughed at me and told me that I was just a weak GIRL. Prince Memnon is very magical, I am told by Princess Merykara, who is his full sister that their mother was also from the wizarding line. He does lack confidence however unlike most of the other princes who are very self contented. Especially HIM. I don't think I've ever met a person that self-important and pretentious. I think Prince Memnon should be teased less by HIM, who gives him grief about his demure nature and love for solitude. Who is HE to think he can judge people like that? Doesn't he know that HE is the one who needs the self - evaluation and change in his personality? Honestly, I get frustrated just thinking about HIM. Candidly speaking he is just a huge royal pri - Oh no. I better stop writing because I think I may be charged with treason if I let my brush go out of control.  
  
6. Crown Prince Ahmeni:  
  
Age: 14  
  
Appearance: Striking! I have never seen eyes so green as his!  
  
Prince Ahmeni has a good sense of humour, is not self important, treats everyone with respect and is also a friendly and kind person, although he did play that nasty joke on me, I believe firmly that he was only led on by HIM and he apologised. His best friend clearly, is HIM. This is evidence enough to claim that he has character judgement problems. Who would want HIM to their friend? Honestly, I can't understand how anyone can be friends with HIM. MY hatred for him is almost tangible now, I can feel it in waves of heat. Alright. Better stop writing again or I'll be decapitated and buried alive out in the red lands. . .  
  
***  
  
After the lesson, Princess Merykara asked her to play lute with her and her playmates. Having already taken a strong liking to the princess, Norfret readily agreed and hastily packed up her things but with a careless flick of her hands, she sent her precious assessment of the princes fluttering down to the mosaic tiles of the classroom floor. It just so happened that it landed, by the worst of luck at HIS feet.  
  
"Oh!" she cried and scramble for it but it was snatched up. Fearing the worst she looked up. She was ready to die.  
  
"Well, well, well. . . what's this?" Ahmenhotep's taunting voice will forever remain in her memory.  
  
And she will spit on his grave. . .well his tomb in the valley of Kings. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Anything that is familiar, ie Harry Potterness does not belong to me. So there I said it.  
  
A/N: Thank you for liking the fic! I know that names get confusing but I thought I would be weird if I stuck to their original English names. . .  
  
***  
  
Norfret rose up and tried to snatch it out of Ahmenhotep's grasp but he was too tall and too quick for her.  
  
"Give it back." She said evenly.  
  
He eyed her with an almost incredulous expression. "What?"  
  
"Your highness, please, give it back." She repeated again, her large eyes narrowing into slits as she glared at him.  
  
He smiled a taunting smile. "Make me."  
  
"Please just. . .give it back."  
  
"Not until I read it." Ahmenhotep took a step away from Norfret and lowered the papyrus to read it.  
  
Norfret felt heat rising to her face as she lunged and clawed at him managing to make a long red steak down his arm with her manicured nails.  
  
"Give it back!" she screeched as she struggled with him to get it back. He had an initial look of total surprise but it slowly turned to anger mixed with amusement.  
  
"Take it back then!" he told her, raising it high above his head, far too high for Norfret to reach. She stopped jumping up and down trying to get it from his grasp but instead crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.  
  
"Fine then read it. Read it!"  
  
Ahmenhotep hesitated for a moment and looked around, Prenhoe was giving him a censorious look while slowly shaking his head. His other brothers all looked on with amusement and Ahmeni was just slowly shaking his head with a look of disbelief. His two sisters Merykara and Benia both looked scandalised . Merykara came over and gently tugged at his robes.  
  
"Come one Ahmenhotep, give it back to her, it must be something private."  
  
Ahmenhotep softened a little; she was after all his favourite half sibling. But when he glanced up at Norfret's knitted brow and her lips pressed into a grim line, his mischievous side took over. He opened his leather satchel and carefully placed the papyrus in it.  
  
"I'll give it to you the next time I see you." He told Norfret, smiling.  
  
***  
  
"I could kill him!" This time Norfret didn't care whether she was going to be fed to the lions or crucified and displayed on the walls of Thebes. She hated him. She hate him so much that she wanted to - kill him. Yes, kill him. But yet she couldn't help thinking about him. When he had told her that he would give it to her the next time they saw each other, she couldn't help but wonder why she was looking forward to that day so much, Was it because she wanted her piece of papyrus back or was it the thrill that shot through her body each time she saw his arrogant posture, each time she heard his haughty voice? No. No, it couldn't be.  
  
"Don't worry Norfret, Ahmenhotep is very nice once you get to know him." Merykara reassured her while the servant girls passed around wine and dates.  
  
"I hope he doesn't read it."  
  
Merykara and Benia both shook their head and laughed. They looked uncannily like each other, although they had different birth mothers, Benia was the daughter of the Mitanni princess, Tanus' younger sister.  
  
"Ahmenhotep doesn't care about girls. He won't be interested on what you wrote on the papyrus."  
  
***  
  
Oh but he did. Ahmenhotep cared very much about what she wrote on it. He nearly ran in to his chambers, startling the door guards and ignoring Ahmeni's cries for him to -  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"I'll see you later! Close the doors! Bar them!" he ordered.  
  
He flopped on to his gold inlaid bed and carefully opened his leather satchel and spread the piece of papyrus out. His eyebrows shot up in surprise,  
  
1. Prince Prenhoe:  
  
Age: 18  
  
Appearance: Dark hair, dark eyes, dark complexion. Is a well bred man but not a striking one.  
  
Prince Prenhoe is of a very bookish and serious disposition'  
  
As he quickly scanned down, he realised she had written a little bit on all of the princes in the house of Pharaoh except -  
  
"Me. Where am I? What did you write about me Norfret?" he asked himself.  
  
He flipped the Papyrus over. Nothing. She had written nothing about him.  
  
"Did you run out of time?" He hastily scanned the papyrus again, Nothing about him. Except -  
  
'I think Prince Memnon should be teased less by HIM, who gives him grief about his demure nature and love for solitude. Who is HE to think he can judge people like that? Doesn't he know that HE is the one who needs the self - evaluation and change in his personality? Honestly, I get frustrated just thinking about HIM. Candidly speaking he is just a huge royal pri - '  
  
He. He was HIM. He was HIM! As he read her neat hieroglyphics in more detail he found more evidence to support what she meant by HIM. He was HIM. The royal -  
  
"Prick?" he asked himself disbelievingly.  
  
He wasn't that much of a prick now was he? He didn't need self evaluation? Surely he, Royal Prince Ahmenhotep, son of Pahraoh, son of light and the divine Queen Ahmose, the royal consort he wasn't -  
  
"By the protective wings of Isis. . .I am a prick."  
  
He slowly rose from bed and parted the linen curtains to step out in to his own private garden and pool. Well perhaps he was a little arrogant. Just a little. But that didn't give Norfret the excuse to go about saying negative things about him! Did it? He sighed and picked up the papyrus again. . .she had written some very nice things about everyone. . .and in their little commentary she had written a horrible little about him, referring to him as well. . .HIM. He felt like going over to her right then and there. He felt like grabbing her and shaking some sense into her. He felt like grabbing her and - he felt the colour rise to his face and suddenly the cool breezes from the Nile wasn't enough to cool him. Hastily stripping, he threw himself into the pool and let the cool waters engulf his body.  
  
***  
  
"Pharaoh is going north on a hunting trip to celebrate the festival of Osiris. I am going with him and I expect all of you to join me. We are going to Memphis and Pharaoh will visit the Pyramids at Sakkara to pay tribute to his ancestors. We will be leaving in three days." Norfret's father announced during dinner that very night. Her mother gave an exited clap as her two older brothers smiled in anticipation of a hunt.  
  
"Pharaoh has been gracious enough to give us lodgings on the royal barge; I expect you all to be in exemplary behaviour." He raised an eyebrow at Norfret.  
  
She blushed.  
  
Father couldn't possibly know. . .but her father knew everything. He had given her a silent reprimand, the worst of all his punishments; when he just stared at her and shook his head sadly. She had disappointed him. She felt like telling him that Prince Ahmenhotep was mean to her. She wanted to sit on his lap and make excuses for herself but she wasn't his little girl anymore - nothing could excuse her lunging at a royal prince and scratching him with her henna dyed nails. She sighed and drank the sweet wine, 'Imported from Canaan' as her mother said.  
  
***  
  
Pharaoh arrived on the Royal Barge on a Golden Palanquin as his subjects and people bowed down before him and showered praises on him,  
  
Pharaoh is Great  
  
He is the son of light  
  
The king of kings the son of Amun Ra  
  
And so it when on for a while with the sacred sound of sistrums as the priests from the temples chanted praises for great pharaoh. Norfret found this boring and found herself impatient from all the ceremonious ritual to end. All of Pharaoh's personal friends and subjects were already on the Royal barge ready to go. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, Pharaoh walked imperiously on the barge as the gathered multitude bowed low. He sat down on this throne, Queen Ahmose next to him. Prince Ahmeni stood on his right and Ahmenhotep on his left. The rest of the children gathered around them while the two princesses and the other wives of Pharaoh gathered at his feet. They were ready to go. The royal barge and the other barges moved with the currents of the Nile to the North towards the Mediterranean Sea. Norfret tried so hard not to fidget but the protocols called for total stillness while the pharaoh was still in sight of the people. She tried hard not to whistle as she swept her eyes over her robes and the blueness of the Nile, the huge number of people, the princes. She found herself looking at Ahmenhotep and immediately lowered her eyes.  
  
'Focus on something else.'  
  
But she couldn't help but look and found herself strangely annoyed that he wasn't looking at her. While she was giving him attention he was just being happy being a royal prat nodding at the crowd and smiling and, how she got annoyed at that self confident smile that he had made his. She glared at him like Seth that could burn holes through his ostentatious posture, her eyes, the colour of coffee beans focused on him completely like the eyes of the falcon. When quite suddenly, with a graceful movement of his head, he look at her. It was too late. He had seen her. Norfret desperately wanted to blush and turn her head away but with carefully practised self control; she glared at him evenly. Ahmenhotep glared back for a while then suddenly broke into a large smile. At this unexpected gesture, Norfret's eyes widened in surprise. At this, he smiled even wider and was gently shaking. In laughter. At this, Norfret did turn her head away instead to focus on his brothers. They are much better than him. She thought as she stared holes in to Ahmeni's robes, glanced over Prenhoe and Tanus. He was exotic and he looked the best. No he doesn't. Yes he does. No! Yes! You know that he is not. I know that I know that he is too. You know that what you know is not what you really know. Norfret frowned. This was getting complicated for her. She felt his eyes on her. She knew that if she gave him a glance, it was over. And that he would win this staring match. And she couldn't afford that. So nonchalantly she smiled and looked at her father who in turn smiled back. That was much better.  
  
***  
  
The Royal barge was of medium size, as it proved that a large barge will not be able to manoeuvre swiftly in the Nile in case of a crocodile attack. As it was so, the quarters for her were quite small - her servant girl Ita was still busy arranging her robes in the chests that had been hastily packed in the space of three days - leather sandals and kilts for the hunting trip, court robes in case of banquets. . . Already the sky was beginning to darken and the stars appeared over the Nile making the golden barge glow faintly in the starlight. As she looked out she could make out the moon just covered by the clouds.  
  
"Ita, could you give me my shawl? I am going for a walk on the deck."  
  
Ita handed her, her favourite shawl. Loosely draping it over her shoulders, she lowered her self slightly and stepped out in the cool night air. Her father was at a meeting with pharaoh, her mother with Queen Ahmose. Her sister Vechlis couldn't join them so she was all by herself. And she was bored. Perhaps she should go to Princess Merykara's quarters? Except she had no idea to get there. As she walked about the deck looking this way and that to find a guard or servant or. . .  
  
"Where is Lady Norfret's Quarters?" she heard. There was no mistaking that tone.  
  
"It is the second quarter after the grand vizier's your highness. I will accompany you if you wish."  
  
Carefully, Norfret looked out from her perch behind the mast. She saw Ahmenhotep carefully contemplating while his guard patiently awaited his answer.  
  
"No. I'll find her myself."  
  
"Will you be staying the night your highness?"  
  
Norfret was sure she was glowing in the dark. She knew it was common for them to act this way but. . .  
  
"No I will not. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
With a swift bow, the guard resumed his duty while Ahmenhotep walked towards. . . Her! She pressed herself against the mast. What was she to do? Why was she so nervous? She looked about - he was getting closer. Perhaps if she just blended in with the mast and the darkness, he wouldn't notice her. No such luck.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She banged her head against the mast once. Twice. Then she peeled herself away from it with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Your highness!"  
  
Ahmenhotep looked at her strangely like she was possessed by some fury. Well perhaps she was.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. Just taking a walk." The barge rocked slightly and she was pushed forward but she stubbornly refused to use him to steady her.  
  
"Well," Ahmenhotep extracted her piece of papyrus, "I said I'll give it to you the next time I see you, so here it is." He stretched his hand out and offered it to her.  
  
She blinked several times. He was just going to hand it over with out a taunting comment?  
  
"Thank you." Norfret took it. She couldn't help it. "Did you read it?" she blurted out.  
  
Ahmenhotep looked at her in a pained sort of way but nodded his head, "As a matter of fact I did. And now that you've reminded me of it, I'd like to ask you something."  
  
Oh no.  
  
"Who is this HE that you speak so abhorrently about?"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, glad that you're enjoying the fic! And I know this is bribery but if you want to see another chapter you might as well review, just a few words from your wise heads to make the author's day a brighter day. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Not mine.  
  
A/N: Argh, The names are confusing the author. If it is some minor mistakes PLEASE just ignore it. I'll change it if I see it. I promise I won't make mistakes with the major characters though. But if I chance to write Ron or Hermione instead of their given names in this lifetime, IGNORE IT. Sorry for this inconvenience. AND I am raising the rating to PG - 13, because by characters are teenagers with hormones.  
  
A/N :To StrayCat: Thanks for the review - to answer your question let's just say that pharaoh has many, many wives - too many to mention all in my story.  
  
***  
  
Norfret opened and closed her mouth several times. Ahmenhotep looked at her with a very serious expression on his face. When she didn't answer, he asked her again.  
  
"Who is HIM?"  
  
"He's. . .err. . .he is the. . .uh, the uh. . ." Norfret was reduced to a stuttering fool.  
  
"Who is the Royal Prick?"  
  
"He. . ."  
  
"Well, I'll take a guess for you. Hmm. . ." Ahmenhotep pretended to be in deep thought. "he can't be one of my brothers, because you wrote about all of them. I don't suspect it's Hordeth, because he us not Royal. I don't think it's my father. Because you really WILL be charged with treason."  
  
Norfret shook. Ahmenhotep walked progressively close to her and she backed into the mast. No where to go. Fine sweat broke out through her body though the night winds were cool.  
  
"Then it must be. . ."  
  
Norfret closed her eyes.  
  
"Me. Is it?"  
  
She opened her mouth but no sound came out.  
  
Ahmenhotep gave her the most serious and foreboding expression he could muster. She looked like a trembling child.  
  
"Please your highness forgive me, I have committed the most grievous offence to your royal being I. . . I didn't know what I was thinking! It must have been the heat that deluded me! I swear upon Horus I did not mean any of it. I'll accept any punishment. . ."  
  
He really tried to keep his serious expression but could not help it.  
  
He started laughing.  
  
Norfret cringed. She had been fooled again. He had been playing her like a lute all along. Only having just enough control to not slap and curse the Prince of Egypt, she started walking away. That is until he grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
"Not so fast." He said through his dying laughter.  
  
"Hasn't his highness already made a fool out of me? Didn't you have your laugh?" she asked bitterly.  
  
He was too mean. She was so close to cursing him. . . she had her wand concealed in her belt. Ahmenhotep's expression softened into an apologetic smile.  
  
"You said you'd accept any punishment."  
  
Norfret stared at him in disbelief. "You think I deserve punishment after you mocked me in such a cruel way?"  
  
"Hardly. You called me the royal prick."  
  
Norfret sighed. "Anything."  
  
Ahmenhotep smiled in anticipation.  
  
"Close your eyes." He told her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and glared at him with suspicion. "Why?"  
  
"Do it! I command you."  
  
Sighing nervously Norfret closed her lids ever so slightly so she could see out. Giving her a gentle mocking laugh, Ahmenhotep used his fingers to close both her eyes completely.  
  
She was nervous. Was he going to throw her overboard? Was he going to strike her? She trembled when she felt his large hands close over her wrists grabbing them not tightly yet forcefully. It was her first time being touched. . . by a man.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
  
He didn't answer. The suspense was killing her and she had to open her eyes. He seemed to anticipate her move.  
  
"Don't even think about opening your eyes or I'll tell your father about this." Great. He new exactly what she feared and how to control her.  
  
His grip on her wrists tightened subconsciously. He knew what he planned to do. He knew that he wanted to do it. He saw her lips, she was biting them in frustration and anxiety no doubt. But when she released them from the hold of her two front teeth which were slightly large, he saw that they were red. And pouty. And it looked so,  
  
"Delicious." He whispered.  
  
"What was that?" she asked with her eyes pressed firmly shut.  
  
He leaned in, still unsure but with definite purpose. Then the moment was totally ruined. The barge rocked dangerously and they were both pushed back. Norfret opened her eyes and he lost the grip on her wrists as they tittered on their feet trying to regain their balance.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed as she fell on top of him, both crashed painfully on to the deck. Norfret's cry had alerted Ahmenhotep's guard who ran towards them. As soon as he caught sight of them he stifled a laugh and he looked at them with a very amused expression on his face and walked away, gently shaking his head.  
  
"Get off me, get off me!" she cried, swatting him.  
  
"You fell on me!" he retorted red in the face and enraged.  
  
She didn't reply but wrapped her shawl more tightly about her and stood up, supporting herself with the gold leafed banister of the barge.  
  
"So what were you going to do to me? Can I please have my punishment and leave?"  
  
"Oh, yes that. . .um. . ."  
  
Norfret cocked her eyebrow.  
  
"I will have to think about a more fitting punishment for you. . . so for the moment you are excused."  
  
She stared at him. A fitting punishment?  
  
"You can go now." He waved his hand imperiously.  
  
***  
  
After much asking about, Norfret located Princess Merykara and Benia's quarters.  
  
"You look nervous Norfret. . . what is the matter?"  
  
"He read it." She hissed in to the princess' ear. Merykara gasped.  
  
"He didn't really!"  
  
"Oh yes he did."  
  
"Did he notice the. . .er. . . HE?"  
  
Norfret had already confided in Benia and Merykara about her little ramblings about HIM.  
  
"Yes he did. He figured it out. And he said he will find a 'fitting punishment' for me."  
  
"Punishment? Surely he didn't?" Benia asked. She was always of the opinion that Ahmenhotep didn't do things like give out punishments even to the servants and slaves.  
  
"Yes he did. I asked for it actually, he looked so stern that I had to say it."  
  
"Do you know what the punishment is?" they both asked, feeling sorry for their friend but at the same time intrigued.  
  
"No. But I am absolutely certain it would be something public and humiliating."  
  
"Oooh. . . I wonder what it is!" Benia and Merykara squealed excitedly but upon noticing the dreaded and betrayed expression on Norfret's face they immediately turned serious and promised her that they would talk Ahmenhotep out of it.  
  
"He's always had a soft spot for us two." They said proudly.  
  
The servant girl offered her a goblet of wine which she downed in one quick gulp. She wiped her mouth unceremoniously with her shawl.  
  
"He almost gave me my punishment but the barge moved so he couldn't do whatever he was about to do to me."  
  
"What was he going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, he told me to close my eyes and he grabbed my wrist so I couldn't move them. I think he was going to push me off the barge or hit me. I can't decide."  
  
Benia and Merykara looked at each other quizzically.  
  
"I don't know. He might have me as bait for the hunt for the lion or perhaps for the crocodiles. Or maybe if I am lucky just a public flogging. . ." Norfret trailed of desolately.  
  
"There, there. Don't be so depressed. Ahmenhotep may even forget about it. Stay out of his sight for a few days."  
  
"That's what I have been trying to do but he usually finds me."  
  
***  
  
The next day, the bright Egyptian Sun filtered through the linen hangings of Norfret's quarters and woke her up. Stretching and throwing a light robe over herself, she went out on to the deck. They were out of Thebes now, and there were lush green fields and farmers on the fertile banks of the Nile. The desert cool was gone and the heat was almost stifling. There was only an occasional breeze or two. Shielding her eyes, Norfret leaned and revelled at the beautiful countryside. There were small skiffs with fisherman throwing their nets into the blue waters of the Nile. Ita was already up and about, arranging Norfret's breakfast from the Royal kitchens of the barge on the small table. The sun was still not high in the sky. It was early morning.  
  
"A little early to be up and about don't you think?"  
  
Why did he always have to come and talk to her?  
  
"I suppose so." Norfret said reluctantly.  
  
"You look terrible." He commented, looking perfectly groomed himself.  
  
Norfret was suddenly very wide awake she looked down at her dressing robe and bare feet. Nervously she tried to flatten her hair; some of her wild curls were wilder than usual, sticking out at odd angles.  
  
"I'm sorry that I am a sight to be frightened of. What is it that you want?" she asked bitterly and in a tired voice. She wasn't sure how much more of him she could take.  
  
He didn't reply but brushed the hair out of her face gently.  
  
"That looks much better." he said a little awkwardly.  
  
Her un - kohled eyes rounded in surprise and blood rose to her cheeks at his touch.  
  
"I mean, better that before. But not much." He added.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ahmenhotep stood before her, silent clearing debating whether to talk or just walk away. "Well, I'll see you later. I suppose." He said walking away.  
  
This left Norfret feeling slightly stupid, something she wasn't accustomed to.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't anything except the plot.  
  
A/N: Underappreciated: Thanks for the review. . .I was debating on whether to make her teeth large or small in the previous chapter and decided to keep it large. But I think having her shrink it is better. Thanks!  
  
I am so sorry for not updating in so many days - but I was really busy with exams! Well I'll be updating more often now! And as a general note, Egyptians got married early - their life span wasn't so long. And so sorry for not updating!  
  
***  
  
After breakfast, Norfret made Ita hold up a bronze hand mirror while she examined herself critically. The words 'You look terrible' just would not leave her at peace and she took unusually long deciding on which robes to wear and how to plait her hair. Norfret examined her face, touching her skin and making facial expressions. She wasn't so bad looking was she? Her skin was smooth and young, her eyes were bright and large. . .she did had rather unruly hair but that didn't matter much anyway when she plaited it or oiled and scented it. Her mother told her that she liked her curly and frizzy hair anyway. He nose was a little upturned but her father said it was cute. She smiled. She pouted. Her teeth were too large.  
  
"Ita? Do you think my teeth are too large?"  
  
"Honestly my lady?"  
  
"Honestly."  
  
"Yes, they are on the larger side."  
  
Norfret stretched her mouth open and looked at her teeth for an unhealthy amount of time. They were white, and they were even. Her mother made her clean her teeth with salt and ground chalk dust every morning and night but there was no denying that her two front teeth were big.  
  
"They get larger the more I look at them." She complained.  
  
Ita sighed, "If you don't mind me saying my lady, you never cared whether your teeth were big or small."  
  
"Well I do now, alright?" Norfret snapped.  
  
Ita shrugged. Ita was the same age as Norfret and often complained that how their fates could be so different when they were as old as each other.  
  
"I think I am going to shrink them." Norfret said carefully, examining her two front teeth a little more.  
  
"Do you know how to shrink them?"  
  
"Of course I do! Hold the mirror up properly. Don't move."  
  
Norfret extracted her wand from the sash in her robes and carefully pointed to her two large front teeth. She muttered a simple shrinking charm and stared at her teeth like a hawk. Gradually, they began to shrink slowly. Ita watched in fascination and Norfret in delight as the two front teeth reached optimum size, Norfret pointed her wand to the now perfectly sized teeth and stopped the charm. She smiled.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"You had better not show your mother my lady - she was always against this, even when your brothers wanted to practise on you for a shrinking charm."  
  
"She'll never notice."  
  
***  
  
It had been 4 days now on the barge and everyone was bored and tired - they needed to feel the soil under their feet. As supplies were running low, the Royal barge and the other small accompanying barges decided to dock for a few days at a small fishing town. Everyone from the servants to the Royal children bounded off the ship happily. The ground was a little shaky under their feet first but soon, tents were set up near the banks where the Royal barge was docked. The bad thing about these tents was that they provided little or no privacy, especially during the night the glow of the lamp provided a shadow show for anyone standing outside your tent. The women took full use of the papyrus reeds near the Nile as a curtain when taking a bath in the Nile away from the prying eyes of men. Freshly washed with Ita carrying the jugs and her wet clothes, Norfret made her way back to her tent through a maze of dozens of other tents braiding her hair at the same time with a piece of twine.  
  
"How far are we from Memphis?" she asked over her shoulder to Ita.  
  
"Only a few days now."  
  
"Rahimere!"  
  
"Hello." Rahimere was her sister's husband's younger brother, son of Valu, treasurer of Egypt.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming."  
  
"Father made me. I am in one of the other barges." Rahimere drawled, he seemed bored.  
  
"I see you are not diverted."  
  
"It's tedious being on that boat all the time. . . I am just waiting for the hunt. Are you coming along?"  
  
"I supposed so."  
  
"So what is it between you and Prince Ahmenhotep?" Rahimere crossed his arms over his chest like he disapproved.  
  
Norfret stared in surprise, "What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, apparently the servants are gossiping in court."  
  
Norfret slapped her hand to her forehead.  
  
Rahimere laughed.  
  
"I knew it something like this would happen!"  
  
"I wasn't so surprised."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This happens a lot with Prince Ahmenhotep. He's. . . done this to a lot if girls before."  
  
"You mean like he tormented them?"  
  
"Yes, after he torments them, he becomes all affectionate and nice then he." Rahimere gave Norfret a 'you know' look.  
  
Norfret gasped. "No!"  
  
"Yes." Rahimere nodded.  
  
"Well I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Norfret beckoned Ita to follow.  
  
***  
  
"When you are crowned pharaoh how many wives are you going to have?" Ahmenhotep asked Ahmeni lazily as his moved his piece on the senet board.  
  
"I don't know never really thought about it." Ahmeni replied, shrugging. "You?"  
  
"I am going to have one and only one." Ahmenhotep said with a romantic air.  
  
His brother raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Alright, What is wrong with you now?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me. Except. . ." Ahmenhotep lay on his back.  
  
"Except?" Ahmeni questioned putting the senet board away.  
  
"You know Norfret?"  
  
"Yes, of course I know her."  
  
"Do you think she likes me?"  
  
"The way you treat her?" Ahmeni guffawed.  
  
"What?" Ahmenhotep asked sitting up indignantly.  
  
"The only reason why Norfret hasn't cursed you into smithereens is because you are a royal. Consider your actions carefully, you tease her, you insult her and the incident with the note. That was very private!"  
  
"Just because she said you had nice eyes."  
  
"Just because she said you were a royal prick."  
  
Ahmenhotep huffed.  
  
"When is Prenhoe getting married anyway?"  
  
"Prenhoe's never getting married." Ahmeni dismissed. "And don't try to change the subject."  
  
Ahmeni sat with his legs crossed, and looked at his best friend and brother with a critical eye.  
  
"Lady Norfret is already angry with you and I can tell she detests you by the way she looks at you."  
  
"She hates me that much?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did she tell you that she does?"  
  
Ahmeni sighed as if he were debating or having an internal struggle, shifting this way and that uncomfortably.  
  
"What is it?" Ahmenhotep asked threateningly.  
  
"Alright I'll tell you. Two nights ago, I saw Norfret leaning out over the barge looking bored so I went up to talk to her. We talked about some trivial things first but then she asked me,"  
  
----------  
  
"Do I displease you royals?" Norfret asked squinting at him because of the afternoon sun. Ahmeni looked at her in genuine surprise.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Well why are you. . . well why his HE so mean to me?"  
  
Ahmeni knew who HE was but he feigned innocence, "Who is HE?"  
  
"Your brother."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Your twin."  
  
"Ah. You mean Ahmenhotep."  
  
Norfret nodded almost shyly.  
  
----------  
  
"Well what did you tell her?" Ahmenhoetep looked greatly distressed. A little amused by his brother's uncomfort, Ahmeni put on a confused face,  
  
"I don't really remember my exact words but I told her that you really hated her and didn't want to see her ever again."  
  
"What?" Ahmenhotep asked jumping up, enraged.  
  
"Sit down and calm down. Of course I didn't say that. I told her that really, I had no idea why you were being unnecessarily cruel to her but I was sure that you don't really hate her."  
  
"I don't hate her."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"I suppose. . ." Ahmenhotep turned red as the desert sands. "I suppose I might like her. A little."  
  
Ahmeni nodded wisely, trying to keep his laughter in. "I am going to tell mother."  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
"Why? She's got to know anyway."  
  
"But since Norfret doesn't really like me now. . .I'll get her to like me first."  
  
"That's. . .nice."  
  
"I don't want to force her to like me. If you tell mother she's going to tell Lady Heseret and Lady Heseret is going to pressurise her to like me."  
  
"What makes you so sure Lady Heseret would want her daughter married to you? There's always me."  
  
"Why would anyone choose you over me?"  
  
"Because I'll be pharaoh."  
  
"Ahmenhotep nodded sarcastically, "Oh yes, you have but that to recommend you."  
  
"And incredible green eyes - don't forget that."  
  
They glared at each other momentarily but soon smiled.  
  
"Want to go for a swim?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
A/N: I'll update soon! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Darn! I always forget to copy and paste these. . . well, I own nothing. Don't sue me.**

**A/N:** Ahmeni and Ahmenhotep is NOT fighting over Norfret. . . in case you are confused – Ahmeni was just joking.

I tried to update yesterday, honest! But the stupid server was down and I couldn't sign in. . . 

***

"How is our brother treating you these days?" 

Norfret fiddled with her robes with out looking up. How was she supposed to tackle this question? She knew very well that both Benia and Merykara were attached to their bother if she told them what she knew about him. . . they would probably hate her and she did not want to have any enemies in court.

"I am surprised to find," Norfret lied, "that he was much nicer to me during the past few days."

Benia and Merykara squealed and smiled knowingly, "Really?"

"Umm. . . yes."

They both giggled, Norfret never really was the giggling type.

"Is there anything I should know?"

Merykara and Benia exchanged guarded glances.

"Well. . ." Benia started. She looked at her sister.

"Well, this is really the first time that Ahmenhotep's ever been NICE to a girl."

Norfret's head shot up in surprise. "Really?"

"Well yes. So we, his gossiping sisters are very exited about it."

This is a downright contradiction. On one shoulder, stood Rahimere and on her other stood the two sisters. According to Rahimere, Ahmenhotep had done this sort of thing many times. According to Merykara and Benia however. . . 

"Are you sure?"

"Sure about?"

"About the fact that your brother's never been nice to any other girls?"

"Why yes! We were always so interested in the affairs of others. And our poor brother was our primary target. . ."

"We are talking about Ahmenhotep here, correct?"

"Is some thing bothering you Norfret? You can tell us."

Norfret bit her lip. She eyed those servant girls nervously.

"Could you ask them to um. . .could you ask them," Norfret darted her eyes toward the servant girls standing in the corner, "to go. To go away?"

The two sisters followed her gaze to their servant girls and turned back to Norfret with positive glee. They were sure she was going to tell them something juicy.

"Go. Get us some refreshments." Benia waved her hand to shoo them away. 

The two Nubian girls looked reluctant to go but hastily followed orders. Cursing slightly the two girls pulled the curtains aside and went out on to the deck and crashed into Ahmenhotep, the three fell on their bottoms unceremoniously. Upon noticing they had harmed the Royal person they prostrated themselves before him and muttered frantic apologies.

Ahmenhotep strained to look inside past the curtains, dismissing their apologies with an impatient stamp of the foot.

"Who's in with my sisters?"

"Lady Norfret your highness."

"Hmph I expected her to be here." 

"What is it that you can't tell us in front of the servants?"

"Rahimere, told me that they were gossiping."

"You are so naïve Norfret! Of course they gossip, they have nothing better to do and they all have big mouths. To survive in court you must have a thick hide."

"Well, according to Rahimere your brother is a. . . he's. . ."

"What?" The two leaned forward and in on her.

"Bad." Norfret finished lamely, backing away slightly.

"Bad?" Benia asked incredulously. "That's it? Bad?"

"You knew?"

Benia and Merykara both shook their head vehemently. "No. Definitely not. Our brother is anything but bad. Sure he's a little pompous but he's really nice. Really!"

"Not from what I hear." Norfret muttered.

"What? Where did you hear that?"

Norfret squirmed. 

"It's alright. Tell us." They both told us reassuringly.

"Well, the other day I ran into - "

"It's me and I have come to visit my two little sisters." Ahmenhotep announced form the doorway.

The three girls turned and Merykara and Benia frowned upon being interrupted. 

"Ahmenhotep!" they both cried.

"What?" Ahmenhotep nodded to Norfret. "I didn't expect you to be here."

With that he walked over in three long strides and plopped down next to her.

"Here, this is for you."

Norfret started in surprise. "What?"

"This is for you." Ahmenhotep repeated, slightly flushed, handing her a cornelian bracelet.

It seemed as thought the whole world had just gone blank as she stared at the thing on the palm of his hand, gleaming pinkish almost red, a delicate and exquisite thing made form the Royal Jewellers. 

"I, I ca. . .I can't accept this. It's too much. No, I couldn't." 

Ignoring her protests, Ahmenhotep seized her hand and clasped the bracelet around her wrist.

"You can say thank you now." He said with a small smile.

Norfret was speechless, the stone was still warm. It was his warmth and it was doing strange things to her.

"Thank you." She said in almost a whisper. She was suddenly very aware of her surrounding and Merykara and Benia's sniggering seemed ten times louder than usual. She blushed redder than the stone of her bracelet. Ahmenhotep cleared his throat threateningly and the two giggling sisters stopped abruptly as they observed Norfret blush brilliantly.

"I think I'll go to my quarters. . . I am quite tired and an afternoon nap might be nice," Norfret rose hastily and rushed out before the three siblings could reply. Norfret stumbled slightly on the stairs leading out to the deck and ran all the way to her quarters. Once safely in she sat on her bed and observed it more carefully; it was translucent and smooth, gleaming in the sunlight streaming through the linen curtains. It was still warm – he must have been clutching it before he had given it to her. She felt the warmth flow through to her face and to her fingertips. It was enchanted.

_"I should take this off."_

She told herself, pacing around her small room. She couldn't bring herself to however. 

_"He is tricking you! Remember what Rahimere said?"_

_"But what about his sisters?"___

_"They're his sisters. Why would they admit to anything bad about their own brother?"_

"Yes. Yes that's right!" Norfret said aloud. What Rahimere said about him was right. She couldn't trust his sisters. She looked at the bracelet again. She didn't want to take it off - it seemed it was stuck onto her skin. Once again Norfret was confused and it was all because of him.

***

"Explain yourself young man!" 

Ahmenhotep quailed under his mother's furious gaze while Ahmeni sniggered next to him.

"Well I needed it mother. . ." he trailed off sheepishly.

"Why would you need my pink cornelian bracelet?"

Ahmenhotep didn't reply but just looked guiltily at the floor of his mother's room on the barge. She looked angry but an amused grin was tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Did you want the bracelet for yourself to wear?" she said with a little smile in her voice.

Ahmenhotep looked up angrily.

"No! It wasn't for me."

"Well who was it for then?"

Ahmenhotep looked down again.

"Ahmenhotep, I am asking you a question and I expect an answer."

"Well, it wasn't for me. It was for. . .for. . ."

"For whom?"

"It was for a girl." Ahmenhotep told his mother, blushing profusely.

"A girl? Who?"

"I don't want to tell you."

The queen turned to her other son. "Ahmeni?"

"I admit with shame that I do not know."

Ahmose turned and sat back down on her chair and rested her chin on her the back of her hand.

"I am going to have to ask you to return it to me, if you do not tell me who you gave my bracelet to. I won't stand my bracelet being worn by some servant girl."

"She is not a servant girl!" Ahmenhotep said heatedly.  

"Alright. Then who is she? Who are her parents? What place does she hold in court?"

"I. . ." Ahmenhotep couldn't bring himself to say her name like his life depended on it. He was not being called to the West by the Gods yet.

"I'll expect you to return the bracelet to me then."

"No mother! Think about it this way. You'll find out soon enough, the girl will be wearing the bracelet so you'll know who she is." Ahmenhotep said in a hopeful tone. He nudged Ahmeni and Ahmeni nodded furiously next to him. 

Their mother eyed her sons and seemed to consider their offer.

"Alright then. I suppose it'll be no fun anyway if you told me who it was straight out." She said evenly but a small giggle escaped her.

"You two can go now, I want to have a tête-à-tête with Lady Heseret."

Ahmenhotep looked at his mother in astonishment.

"Lady Heseret?" he exclaimed. She couldn't have figured it out this fast! After all, he had only given the bracelet to Norfret a few hours ago! Perhaps his chatter box sisters had told her! But then, he swore them to secrecy and they rarely appeared before the queen especially if they were to have an informal meeting with her.

"Yes Lady Heseret. I suppose you are familiar with her?"

"Yes. . . of course." 

"Well then." Ahmose made a sweeping motion with her hands indicating that they should leave her. 

Ahmenhotep did so looking over his shoulder at her nervously.

Once safely outside on the deck, Ahmenhotep started pacing and stamping his foot.

"How did she find out so quick?"

"Perhaps she didn't? She talks to Lady Heseret ALL the time. Why should today be any different from any other day when they talk about court gossip or the weather?"

"I don't know. Don't ask me!"

"Only good can come out of mother talking to Lady Heseret anyway," Ahmeni said reasonably, "Lady Heseret may convince Norfret to like you!"

"Ahmeni, did you ever hear the story of the king and peasant girl?"

"No. What about it?"

"The king doesn't reveal himself to be a king in front of the peasant girl he likes because he wants her to like him for what he is and not because of his social status or power."

***

After half an hour of pacing and admiring the bracelet, Norfret finally managed to unclasp it from her wrist. She held it up by its golden band and scrutinised it.

"Why did you give this to me Ahmenhotep?" she asked the bracelet turning it slowly.

"You know I won't fall for your petty tricks."

She then commanded herself to throw the bracelet overboard into the blue waters of the Nile. Instead, she wrapped it carefully in her best handkerchief and placed it on her mother of pearl jewellery box smiling. Upon closing the lid of the box she opened it again. What if Ita found it? What if someone stole it? Where could she put it? She looked around her small cabin and found no where safe. She certainly couldn't wear it - everyone from Ita to her mother would ask her wear she got such a thing. After contemplating for another ten minutes, she took her wand out and transfigured it to one of her ivory hairpins and placed it in her box once more. It should be safe.

***

**A/N:** Longer chapters are on their way! REVIEW! That's what fuels us authors. . . 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Let's just say if I owned Harry Potter then I wouldn't be writing this stuff.

****

**A/N: **What was WRONG with the site? I couldn't upload everything that I had written for a few days. . .as a result I have many chapters to upload but I won't be doing that all at the same time. Yes, this is a ploy too get more reviews. REVIEW!!

***

After a few more days on the Nile the visitors from Thebes were at the capital of the north; Memphis. The palace at Memphis was ready to receive their pharaoh and the priest of the respective temple and the population gathered at the banks of the Nile to greet their ruler; Norfret managed to slip away before all the ceremony started to her father's estate at Memphis. As soon as she had got to her room in the mansion, she dismissed Ita and took her jewellery box out. Laying it carefully on the bed, she sat crossed legged and opened it searching for her ivory pin, she found several and lay them out on the bed one by one. Although she never wore the bracelet in public and constantly reminded herself that it meant nothing, it had become her habit to take it out and wear it and transfigure it back to a pin everyday. And now, she was doing it again. The ivory pin turned into the brilliant pink bracelet that is was cool and heavy in the palm of her hand. She let it slide around her wrist and clasped it. Smiling subconsciously, she walked around her room gracefully skipping a few times and raising her arm up to inspect it. 

"This doesn't mean I like him." She told herself.

"He's still trying to trick me. I am not going to fall for it."

After a few more minutes, she returned it to its pin form and put in carefully in her box again. She knew that she would have to be more cautious in Memphis – everyone knew the gossip here was lethal – the many lesser wives of pharaoh and their children resided in Memphis and they had nothing better to do then to chat.

***

A woman was usually not expected to join in a royal hunt but Norfret had always accompanied her brothers in their chariots and this year would be no exception. Although she never caught anything and her set of bows and arrows were the lighter variety, she enjoyed the rush of charging around in a horse driven chariot. This year pharaoh and his sons were especially delighted that there had been several lion sightings in the area out in the dessert. A lion was always the most prestigious and wanted game for the royals. Norfret's mother immediately vetoed Norfret's going along on the hunt and had instead wanted her to join her and the other royal ladies in luncheon but since the two princesses' were going with their brothers, Lady Heseret grudgingly allowed her to go warning her not to make any unwanted public displays of un – ladylikeness or clumsiness. The hunt was only a select group of pharaoh's personal body guards, his sons and a few of the other courtiers and their sons. Pharaoh's two Hyksosian brides had come along, as their women were as fierce as their men, and Norfret, Merykara and Benia. Although she would have very much liked to drive the light chariot by herself, she was obliged to accompany her elder brother, who complained greatly at having to baby-sit her.

"Well if you do not like it, you and go join Ay on his chariot." She snapped.

"I can't. Mother would be furious if I let her baby girl drive a chariot all by herself."

"She doesn't have to know. Besides, I can drive a chariot as well as you or Ay, if not better." 

Her elder brother Curfay snorted loudly. "Do you even know what the reins are?"

"Yes I do." Norfret narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Besides, if all else fails, I can perform a freezing charm on the horses if things get a little out of hand."

"And what if a lion were to approach you?"

Norfret took out her wand and waved it around obviously, giving her brother a look that said, I – know – how – to – use – this – and - I – will. 

"Are you sure you are going to be alright?" Curfay asked seriously. Norfret could tell he was heeding an enormous amount of self control to not break into a total grin and jump off their chariot.

"I'll be fine. I'll call for you if I have trouble."

"Mother does not hear about this?"

"No. She won't."

"Thank you sister." Curfay ruffled her hair and jumped out of the chariot and jumped into his brother's. Frowning, Norfret flattened her hair and straightened her linen kilt.

"Norfret! Glad you could come!"

Princess Merykara and Benia drove next to her. They were on a bigger chariot driven by one of pharaoh's body guards. 

"Why are you all by yourself? You know you can't hunt and drive at the same time!"

"I wasn't planning to hunt. I just came to tag along."

"We'll keep you company!"

The local villagers had spotted a male lion with a magnificent mane only the day before and pharaoh was anxious to hunt for it. Liking to command the hunt like his troops, he split them into groups; the principal group was him and his older subjects while the other were his children. The third group were his scouts who were commanded to report back to him immediately if they were to spot any signs of the lion.

Norfret was with pharaoh's offspring and the two Hyksosian princesses who looked ready to spill blood.

"Why are you all by yourself?" It was Ahmenhotep. Norfret tried not to blush and answered back as indifferently as she could explaining her brother's desire to join in with the hunt seriously while she was just there for a ride.

Ahmenhotep and Ahmeni were sharing a chariot, both carrying big war bows and two quivers full of arrows. 

"Oh well, you could help us; we'll use you as bait." Ahmeni joked.

Norfret narrowed her eyes. "You two aren't thinking of hunting a lion down all by yourself, now would you?"

"Of course we are."

Norfret sniggered. 

"Why?" The two brothers asked indignantly.

"You two could barely lift those bows let alone shoot arrows with them."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Ahmenhotep said confidently.

There weren't much more opportunities for chatting now that the hunt was well under way; the scout guided the hunt groups leading them to game. Several of pharaoh's hunting falcons were already in the air.

***

After a few hours with absolutely no sign of the lion, the two princesses got bored and the pharaoh's Hyksosian wives and sons got restless. Norfret however was enjoying the quite and deadly beauty of the dessert. The dessert lion did not appeal to her very much and she was intrigued by the wilderness of her surroundings. She had read in the palace library that some of the caves out in the dessert were sites where the dark wizards and witches, the followers of the God Seth performed their dark magic only a few decades ago. She wanted to explore more but was constrained with the rest of the hunting party. Merykara, her and Benia had run out of things to talk about and even the princes had lost their enthusiasm. According to the messengers, the other party had so far had no luck.

"This is the most boring hunt I have been on." Ahmenhotep grumbled.

"I am going to explore the caves on the face of the cliffs." Norfret told no one in particular, gently pulling on the reins urging her horses forward. Ahmenhotep frowned. 

"That's too far away, you know that we shouldn't separate."

Norfret squinted in the bright sun and looked over her shoulder at him. "I'll only be gone for less than an hour. Beside, there is nothing here to divert me. I can already see the others settling down for a rest." Norfret stopped her horses and picked up a water skin and her head shawl. The sun was beating down relentlessly on them.

"I'll go with you."

That was certainly not expected.

"What? You don't have to come with me. I can protect my self."

"Who said I was going to protect you?" Ahmenhotep asked snidely.

Norfret coloured and swirled around and marched towards the caves, making deep footprints in the sand. Ahmenhotep jumped off his chariot and followed her.

"We are going to give the horses a rest now." Ahmeni told rest of the party.

***

Norfret tried to loose him but he was already walking beside her, swinging his long arms while walking at his comfortable pace.

"You don't have to come." She told him coldly.

"I know."

Norfret raised her eyes to heaven. Why did he have to follow her? The cliff was quite a walk from the chariots so Norfret quickened her pace, she didn't want to keep the other impatient hunters waiting for long – Ahmenhotep followed effortlessly. He made light conversation and asked questions, some of which Norfret chose to ignore. Both she and Ahmenhotep dodged around the subject of the bracelet or the awkwardness between them. Norfret desperately wanted to know whether he had heard the court rumours but decided that would make the situation even more difficult. The face of the cliff became larger and larger; they could tell that it was actually the side of a huge dune – excited; Norfret ran the rest of the way, the fine sand slipping in between her toes in her leather sandals. They had reached the side of the cliff but the caves were too high for them to climb and explore.

"Why don't we check the other side, there might be more caves." Ahmenhotep suggested, already jogging past her. 

Sighing, Norfret changed her direction to go over to the other side; she climbed over some rocks and sparse vegetation to the other side of the cliff. Once they had reached the other side, the two immediately noticed something was amiss. 

The air was different. 

It felt different.

"Something is not right." Norfret whispered.

Then they saw it, a huge wall of airborne sand, coming at them with a low whisper and a promise of death.

"Oh no."

"Come on, run for it!" Norfret said irrationally, grabbing Ahmenhotep's arm with a strength she did not know she possessed. 

"NO!" he pulled her back to him. "We can't go back to the chariots, it's too far away!"

***

Merykara took her water skin and sat on the back of the chariot, enjoying the feel of sand between her toes. She raised the water skin to drink it; it certainly was a hot day! Next to her Benia gripped her shoulder tightly, causing her to spill some of the water down her front.

"What is it?" Merykara asked irritably. 

Wordlessly, her mouth open with horror, Benia pointed to the wall of airborne sand in a distance. It was heading straight of the dune and the caves!

"Ahmenhotep!" Merykara dropped the water skin and ran to Ahmeni.

"Ahmeni! Ahmeni! It's a sand storm!"

They could see that it was far away but it was definitely heading for them.

"We must avoid it!" the Hyksosian princess cried, jumping into her chariot, pulling the other with her.

"Quickly, everyone in their chariots! If we race towards west we can avoid it easily!" Ahmeni ordered. 

He grabbed his two reluctant sisters and put them in their chariot.

"NO! I am not leaving with Ahmenhotep and Norfret!" they both screeched. Ahmeni bit back a few tears, and glared sternly at the two.

"Stop acting so childishly. If you want to save the two if them then we must come out of this alive!"

"He's our brother!" they protested.

"I know!' Ahmeni snapped in frustration. "But we have to go. Now. This is the only way you'll ever see them again. Now move quickly!"

The party boarded the chariots and they raced to the west towards pharaoh and safety.

***

Norfret wrenched herself away from Ahmenhotep, ordering her paralysed legs to run. "It's coming straight towards us!" she screamed, bolting for it.

Ahmenhotep grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and shook her.

"The only chance we have is to take shelter in one of the caves. Come on!" 

Ahmenhotep pulled her and began to climb, Norfret was already white with fear and she kept on misplacing her foot on the rough surface.

"Come on Norfret! Faster!" 

"I'm trying my best!" Norfret looked over her shoulder and saw the storm some toward her with alarming speed. Already, her hair was blown violently, whipping against her face. She could feel the first grains of sand scrape against her bare skin. Biting her lips and summoning courage, she looked up and already saw Ahmenhotep disappearing in to a cave. She moved up faster.

"Come on Norfret!" she heard his voice above her.

"Help me!" she gasped, reaching up towards him. He grabbed both her arms and lifted her up to him with surprising strength. 

She fell on him, his arms encircling her safely; he held her and gently stroked her hair murmuring endearments to her. She felt herself melt into him and her tense muscles relaxed at the touch of his skin. The dark of the cave covered the red of her cheeks. Then they heard the howling wind of the storm. They broke apart abruptly and crawled to the back of the cave; they could feel the hot sand blowing at them. Both lay flat on the floor of the cave moving in as far as possible. Norfret ripped her head cloth in two and handed a piece to Ahmenhotep.

"Cover your face with this. Don't open your eyes for you will not be able to see again. Breath carefully with your mouth or you will suffocate in the sand." Norfret carefully placed the water skin next to her and the wall of the cave; she needed to keep it safe so that it would not burst. Without it, they were going to the west and facing the God Anubis for sure.

Smiling, Ahmenhotep grasped her hand. "We'll survive this." He told her. 

She squeezed back. Right then she didn't care about court gossip or innuendo. He was all she had.

"We'll return to Memphis and laugh about it." 

She hoped so.

***

Pharaoh and his party were having better luck than the other group; they had located the lion and were moving stealthily toward one male with a magnificent mane. Pharaoh's well thought out and expertly carried out strategy was ruined however when a hoard of chariots leaded by the Crown Prince raced toward them as if in battle. The lions raced away from them alarmed. Pharaoh turned to his son sternly, still holding his bow.

"What is the meaning of this?" he roared. All his subjects trembled. Ahmeni and the other party however were too distressed to notice pharaoh's disappointment. 

"Father!" Ahmeni cried jumping off his chariot even before it had stopped. He ran full force toward his now startled father.

"It's a sand storm. It was a sand storm!" he yelled, his complexion pale with fear and worry.

"What is it? Calm down." Pharaoh placed his hand of his son's shoulder and frowned. "Where is Ahmenhotep?"

"Ahmenhotep and Lady Norfret took a walk to explore the caves on the side of a dune when we saw it coming straight for us!" Ahmeni said breathlessly.

He saw his father's face crease with worry. "What?"

"Ahmenhotep is trapped in the middle of a sand storm!" Meryakara and Benia wailed loudly. Behind his father Ahmeni could see Norfret's two brothers blanch in fear and dread. Hardly anyone survived a dessert storm and if they did, they could never find their way back because all the tracks were cleared by the fierce winds.

"We cannot go back now." Pharaoh looked over his son's shoulder at the yellow mist at a distance. "We must wait for it to pass and we will dispatch an immediate search party."

"What can we do?"

"We can to nothing but wait."

***

**A/N: **Guess what I am going to say to you. Yep! You guessed right! REVIEW! For people who have wanted me to write longer chapters – is this long enough?

OOOHHH for the people who hadn't gone of amazon.com to hear the Harry Potter excerpt then go and listen to it! It's annoying though because it's reaallllllyyy short! Thanks UnderAppreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.**

****

**A/N: **To all the reviewers – A BIG THANK YOU. 

***

The storm hit the caves full force, bringing sand and hot continuing gusts of wind in to the cave. Ahmenhotep and Norfret were huddled at the back in a foetal position, their heads covered and eyes tightly shut. They could feel the scalding sand whip against their skin like sand paper. Norfret bit back her tears and breathed carefully with her mouth trying hard not to breathe in the talcum fine sand. The grip on his hand was getting tighter by the minute but she was strangely reassured by it; the howling winds made a strange sound that made her shiver despite the hot winds. Already, Norfret was worrying about how they were to fin their way back – with all their tracks cleared by the blowing wind and a new layer of sand – they had no hope. 

Norfret did not know how long they had been lying there in the dark of the cave cowering, hand in hand but she suddenly felt with a start, the winds stop and the hot attack of the sands cease. She felt strangely weighed down to earth and realised slowly that it was because of all the sand that the dessert had piled on her through out the assault – with a cry, she stood up, bringing all her sand crashing down on Ahmenhotep.

"Oy!"

"Sorry!" Hastily dusting the sand off her shoulders, Norfret reluctantly released Ahmenhotep's hand and went to the mouth of the cave to explore. . .

What met her eyes wanted to make her cry; the bright sun was already setting in the sky, casting a golden glow on the landscape of the dessert, unblemished by anything since the storm – it was beautiful, fine grains of sand set alight by the sun, making it seem like gold dust. Already the noon heat was gone and the night chill was setting in. The dessert was a cold beautiful killer. Desperately Norfret scanned for anything familiar, but the merciless storm had wiped out everything, any traces of footprints or familiar rocks. . . it had covered everything. She could feel her tears cutting a path down her cheeks where the sand had formed a fine layer, they were dead. They were trapped in a land so wide. She felt Ahmenhotep's presence behind her.

"I wonder if the others made it out alive." He remarked, almost cheerfully.

Norfret didn't answer but hastily wiped away her tears instead, taking care not to put sand into her eyes.

"Norfret? Are you crying?"

"No." Her voice betrayed her.

Ahmenhotep put his hand on her shoulders and gently turned her around, little rivers ran down her cheeks, making her look muddy as the water mixed with the sand in her attempt to wipe the tears from her face.

"We're going to get out of this god forsaken dessert alive."

Norfret shook his hand away, suddenly angry at his optimism.

"Look out there! Look! We can never find our way back. Never. Do you know which way Memphis is? Do you?" she said scathingly, waving her arms this way and that.

"No." he said simply.

"Well then." She huffed. She sucked air in and out quite violently trying to think of a way to find their way back. Ahmenhotep smiled and gently brushed the sand out of her hair, shaking it gently. His movements gradually ceased and he looked into her eyes intently. She blushed under the mud.

"You are very strange. You know that?" he brushed his thumbs over her cheek. "Strange. . .but beautiful." Moving his hand to the back of her head, he gently pulled her towards him.

Norfret almost swooned at his words but slapped his hands away. Trying to cover the obvious redness of her cheeks, she started screeching.

"Do you honestly think this is a good time for your conquest? I am not your conquest and this is hardly the appropriate time for you to be. . . for you to be. . . concentrating on this sort of thing!"

Ahmenhotep furrowed his eyebrows. "Concentrating on what sort of thing?"

"I know everything. Don't try and fool me by being NICE. You think I am deaf, but I am not. I know. I heard it form everyone from the servants to Rahimere and trust me, I won't be falling for your charms, if you have any - " 

Norfret was promptly cut off.

"Rahimere? You know him? How do you know him?"

"What does it matter how I know him? It doesn't concern you!"

"Don't trust Rahimere."

Norfret narrowed her eyes dangerously. "It is not your place to tell me whom I can trust or not. I will trust whomever I will."

Ahmenhotep clenched his fists.

"Don't trust that camel dung."

Norfret snorted. "You are impossible. Your behaviour is so obvious."

Ahmenhotep unclenched his fist and grabbed her shoulders. 

"What did he tell you about me?"

Norfret shook his hand off angrily. "It's none of your business!"

"Yes it is! He's been talking about me hasn't he?"

Norfret raised her head defiantly. "And what if he has?"

Ahmenhotep glared at her. "What did he say?"

"That's not for me to tell."

"Tell me or I will punish the damn bastard."

Norfret was quite taken aback. "You. . . you childish. . ."

Ahmenhotep crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her. "Do you want to see Rahimere publicly flogged?"

Norfret shook her head, causing sand to spray over her shoulders. Ahmenhotep looked at her with an expectant expression.

"Rahimere said that your behaviour with girls was less than honourable. . ."

Ahmenhotep stared at her like she was daft for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "That's a completely new one. Never heard that one before."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That's immaterial. Do you believe him? Do you believe what he said?"

That was a question Norfret had not given herself an answer to.

"I don't know. Look, I don't think we should be having this conversation right now. We have to find our way back or at least try. . ."

"Do you believe him?" Ahmenhotep persisted.

"I. . . I don't know alright! I am new to this whole, this whole thing. Just." Norfret sighed, her breathing wavering uncertainly. "Could we just get out of here first?" Suddenly the cave had become stifling and the air hot. Not waiting for Ahmenhotep's reply, Norfret ducked and made her way out to the narrow ledge outside the cave on the side of the dune. The sun was still up, and it seemed it was only late afternoon, perhaps around 4 or 5. 

"If we set out now, we have some chance of reaching that small village we passed through at the beginning of the trip." 

"Am I correct to assume we are not continuing this discussion?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "This is not finished Norfret."

She sighed and began her climb down the side of dune.

Egypt was mostly dessert, and humanity was only allowed to flourish near the fertile banks of the Nile, which flooded faithfully each year. . . As young children, both Ahmenhotep and Norfret had heard some pretty horrible stories about people and the dessert. People who ended up, inevitably, dead. People who have walk for days only to find their own footprints in the sand. People freezing in the cold of night. People burning in the heat of day. People being found dry as wood because of dehydration. . .

"At lest we won't suffer from that!" Norfret had said, holding up her water skin, which was still blissfully filled up to the top.

They both walked, making fresh footprints on the soft and impressionable sand, occasionally making small talk, about anything but the bracelet and Rahimere. After walking leisurely for about 10 mins, they decided walking with no direction was totally useless.

"Well do you have any bright ideas?" Norfret asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"You do have your wand, right?"

"It's not going to lay down a path leading to Memphis." Norfret said sarcastically.

Ahmenhotep rolled his eyes, "Yes I know. But all morning, we've been racing to the south of Memphis, so if you do a four – point spell to point out north, then at least we are getting a rough estimation of the correct direction in which we are supposed to be going."

"I suppose that would work. . ."

Carefully handing the water skin to Ahmenhotep, Norfret took out her wand and performed the four - point spell; it looked as though they were walking slightly south west. They immediately changed their direction. Norfret could tell that Ahmenhotep was trying hard to look smug.

"So." 

"So?"

"It's beautiful out here isn't it?" Ahmenhotep said, gesturing out at the wide expanse of dessert and the setting sun.

"Yes it is." Norfret sighed deeply.

"Norfret. I really. . .I want to know whether you believe Rahimere or not."

She didn't respond and pretended as though she hadn't heard him.

"Come on. It isn't a taboo subject is it?"

Still no response.

"Norfret!"

"I do not wish to talk about this."

"Well I do."

"Since when was your opinion worth more than that of others?"

"Since I was born."

The haughty prat.

"Why do you want to know anyway? Aren't you to high and mighty to care about what us lowly courtiers think?"

"I do care about what _you think." He replied quietly._

Norfret snorted in reply. "You never cared for me, my feelings or my opinions. This seems to be an odd time to start."

"That is untrue! I care a lot about you. . ." his face flushed, "about what everyone and what they think."

Norfret walked a little slower and lowered her head; she could feel his eyes upon her. He reached out to seize her hand and pulled her towards him so that she was facing him.

"I know this is not a good place to tell you. . .or the time for that matter, but. . ."

Her breathing hitched. Was he?

"I stole that bracelet I gave you from my mother."

"What?" Norfret said. Subconsciously, she was disappointed and was furious at herself for harbouring affectionate feelings for the haughty monster before her.

"Do you want me to return it?" she asked coldly.

"No. It's not that. . .she knows about it."

"Then what?"

"Well. . .why don't you ever wear it?"

Why didn't she wear it?

Norfret shrugged, "I don't feel like it."

She continued walking again; she was a fool to think that he'd actually. . .

She could hear him jogging up to her.

"Hang on!"

"Really, I want to just. . .I just want to go home."

***

Everything was in disarray at court. Two children of possibly the two most important men in Egypt were missing. Queen Ahmose and Lady Heseret were both in hysterics, blaming everyone in sight, from the servants to their respective husbands while consoling each other and embracing each other. Pharaoh had taken his search scouts after the children as soon as the yellow mist in the air had dissipated but after few hours of searching, they had come back to court with no luck. They had searched the caves in and out but to no avail. It seemed that the children were out in the dessert, by themselves, with the fast approaching of night and a lion that was on the loose.

"You are going to have to do better than this. I want the children back before dawn. Do I make myself clear?" 

The captain of the guards stepped forward and bowed respectfully.

"Divine God, we would try our best but the dessert is wide and the darkness of night enveloped the children. . ."

"No excuses."

"Yes your majesty." 

The captain of the guards shook his head. It was an impossible task finding missing persons in the dessert. . . but finding them at night. Pharaoh had asked of him a monumental task.

***

"You are shivering." Ahmenhotep said with concern in his voice as he heard Norfret's teeth chatter.

"I am cold."

Ahmenhotep looked up at the sky. All the stars had come out to play. He gently touched her arm, her skin was ice to the touch.

"Norfret. Look up. It's beautiful."

Wrapping her arms about herself, she looked up and saw the star fields – she couldn't help but smile.

"Yes it is."

"I think we should stop."

"What do you mean?"

"It's too cold. . .it's too dark. We can continue tomorrow morning."

"Do you enjoy being out here?"

"No!"

"Well then I think we should press on."

"Norfret! For once, just listen to me. Look at you. You are shivering – we should light a fire and try to get some sleep."

"Sleep? Sleep? Are you out of your mind?" Norfret shrieked.

"How are we going to continue tomorrow if we don't get some rest?"

Norfret hated being outsmarted. Especially by _him_.

"Alright then."

Norfret whipped her wand out and made a small fire, it provided little warmth but it provided the two worn out souls with a little comfort. They lay down quietly, next to each other in silence, without touching on the soft sand, their bodies rigid.

"Speak to me Ahmenhotep." Norfret broke the silence.

"What do you want me to talk about? Every subject seemed to be banned by you." He replied resentfully.

"You can talk about. . .what ever you want. Just. . .just make me feel better Ahmenhotep. Tell me I'll have more fights with you in Memphis."

His lips curled in to a smile. He shifter closer to her in the sand and pressed himself slightly against her and felt her stiffen.

"It's to keep warm." He explained. Norfret nodded blankly.

They lay still again for a few more moments. Suddenly, Norfret broke into violent sobs and threw her arms around him.

***

**A/N: **I could write more but this seems like the right place to stop! Hehehe – review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Haha, can't sue me now.**

****

**A/N: **A fluffy chapter for you all! If you don't like it tough. :P

Ahmenhotep awkwardly patted her head – what was he supposed to do now? He could feel her tears slide down her face and onto him.

"What is it?"

He felt her mumble something into his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

She raised her head so that she was facing him, her face tear streaked. 

"I am frustrated."

"Alright. . . that is understandable." He replied somewhat uncertainly. What was she frustrated about? Being out it the dessert or being stuck out with him?

Her grip on him loosened a little. And she sighed and sat up, pulling him up with her.

"I can't sleep until. . .I've sorted a few things out with you." Norfret said resolutely. Now that it came to sleeping, all she could think about was him and how hopeless it all was.

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Solve what with me?"

Norfret took in a shuddering breath. "Well. . ."

Now it actually came to telling him, Norfret was less than articulate.

"Well. . .?"

"I want you to be honest with me." Norfret twirled her hair between her fingers for a moment and looked up at the sky. 

The stars were still up.

"I'm always honest."

Norfret gave him a sarcastic look. "It seems like you are abusing your power."

"Abusing what power?"

"Your social status. You've have me on a string and. . .and sometimes you are so mean to me and then sometimes you're just. . . it's like you are tugging me back and forth." 

Ahmenhotep's lips were twitching up into a smile. "I have you on a string?" he asked incredulously.

"Well it's what it feels like!" she said indignantly.

"I have you on a string do I eh?" This remark seemed to have increased the size of Ahmenhotep's already large ego.

Norfret didn't reply but glared at him through her narrowed eyes.

Ahmenhotep cleared his throat. "Alright so. . .what are you frustrated about?"

"I am frustrated about you, damn you! Tell me straight out; do you hate me or. . .what are you doing to me?"

Ahmenhotep seemed to think for awhile. "Well, do you like me?"

"Wh – at?"

"Do you like me?" Ahmenhotep asked earnestly.

"Right now, no." Norfret told him angrily.

"Really."

"I asked you first."

"Alright I'll tell you the truth."

Norfret leaned in expectantly.

"But first, I have to give you something."

"What have you to give to me now?"

"Close your eyes."

Norfret blinked, nonplussed. "Why?"

"Do you want to know or not?" 

Norfret's curiosity got the better of her. "Alright then." Looking at him suspiciously, Norfret closed her eyes.

Alright. Now or never. Feeling much more nervous than he had been in all his life, Ahmenhotep leaned in towards Norfret precariously, and pressed his lips gently against her totally unsuspecting ones.

"Oh!" Norfret wrenched her lips apart and looked at him in total surprise, her brown eyes wide as the Greek coins.

"There. I answered your question. It's time for you to answer mine."

Norfret leaned away from him, her fingers pressed to her lips like they were burning. She couldn't register anything - her brain seemed to explode. . . or some similar feeling.

Ahmenhotep was grinning goofily, crossing his arms over his chest in a smug manner. 

"Well?"

Norfret was still speechless. She felt somehow that she needed to reciprocate. Not that she logically wanted to but what she more felt like was right. . . 

"Was that what you wanted to give me?" she asked uncertainly.

Ahmenhotep cocked his head to one side, as if asking her to decide for herself. Gently, brushing her lips with her tongue, Norfret kneeled in front of, him and shuffled closer so that they were inches from each other.

"I believe that talking things over logically serves better than acting on impulse." Camel dung, she thought to herself as she said this.

"Alright then, since I have already talked, why don't you talk?"

"I like it better when you talk." Norfret replied coyly.

Ahmenhotep almost choked. 

"Come on then mighty prince, talk to me." She said even more suggestively.

He raised his arms and threaded his fingers through her hair at the back of her head. She closed her eyes for the burning sensation to take over her again. It came, a second later – at first gentle but their movements became more frantic, their unpractised hands and mouth exploring realms that they had never crossed before. Their embrace was unrehearsed and frenzied - controlled by the new sensations. Then as abruptly as they had come together, they broke apart with a strangled 'Oh' from Norfret. Both were flushed though the night air was near freezing. Hastily Norfret brushed her hair off her face – it was in tangles and dusty but Ahmenhotep had never seen anyone more attractive.

"So."

"So. . ."

They had said so much yet they were still in the 'so' stage. . .

"Is this the part where. . .where I say I like you?"

"Yes."

Norfret frowned thoughtfully, still embarrassed. "So if I were to say that. . .that I don't believe what Rahimere said and that I like you. . .then, what would you say to me?"

"I would say that I liked you back. But it depends on what you tell me." Ahmenhotep said diplomatically.

"Well, if I were to say that. . ."

"Just say whatever you will!"

"Oh!" Norfret screwed her eyes shut as if she was in a theatre and she did not want to see what happened next. 

"Is this is what you've been frustrated enough to cry about?"

"This and a few other things combined. Well. . . alright then." Norfret took in a shuddering breath.

"I like you." As soon as she said those three words, heat seemed to pulse though her body, making her flushed – redder than the setting sun.

Ahmenhotep placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I would have said I liked you anyway."

Both pressed their foreheads together and laughed both incoherently saying 'we were so stupid!'

"Where do we go now?" Norfret mused.

"We go home." Ahmenhotep said like it was obvious, holding her hand in his, entwining his fingers with hers. She smiled softly,

"I know. I mean us, where do we go?"

Pulling her hand towards him, he gently placed his lips on her knuckles, "For now, I think our concern is to get home first. Now, how do you feel? Can you go to sleep now?"

"Yes."

They both lay in the sand, still holding hands, staring up at the star fields high up above the sky – they both fell into gentle sleep.

***

Norfret wasn't sure whether it was the weight of Ahmenhotep's arm that was draped around her waist or the faint pink glow of the sun or the cool gentle breeze that woke her up; but she did, gently removing his arm from her waist, she sat up, yawning. Another day. She stole a glance at the sleeping figure of her new found 'like'. He looked so . . .non – haughty when he slept, just like an innocent child. Leaning closer to him, she blew on his nose to which he responded with a sleepy mumble and a wave of his hand. Giggling, he blew harder – his eyes snapped open.

"What was that for?"

"We have to make an early start." She told him in a scolding tone.

Ahmenhotep took one look at the faintish pink glow of the sun, just peeking up over the horizon and scoffed, "I do not rise until the sun is high in the sky."

He was himself once more, arrogant and haughty. Strangely enough, it was one of the qualities that drew Norfret inexorably to him in the first place. Slapping him gently on the arm, she tried to pull him up but he was dead weight.

"Oh for the love of Hathor!" she let out exasperatedly. 

"I'll be up and bright on one condition." He told her, looking up at her.

Norfret crossed her arms, "What is it?"

"Give me a good morning kiss."

She sucked her breath in and blinked.

"Back to sleep for me." Ahmenhotep said, turning his back to her.

"Alright, alright!" Blushing profusely, Norfret gave him a chaste peck on the lips.

"That was terrible. . .but I'll accept it." He said graciously. "I'm thirsty." 

Norfret searched for her water skin and found it lying a few feet away from her. The fire that she had conjured up last night was still going, now a pale blue flame. Handing Ahmenhotep the water skin, she put the fire out with a wave of her wand.

"Let's have a meeting."

"What meeting?" Norfret asked incredulously.

"A strategic meeting, to enhance our performance. I do want to go back to Memphis and have a bath. . ."

"Well what choice do we have?" Norfret complained.

"You are supposed to be smart! Think of something."

Frowning, Norfret tapped her fingers against her chin. "I could apparate. . . if I only knew how."

Suddenly, Ahmenhotep brightened. "Father!"

Norfret whipped her head around looking for the pharaoh. When all she saw was the vast expanse of sand and more sand, she turned to him angrily. "What was that for?"

"I mean father would have sent out a search party for us. I am sure of it. He wouldn't leave me out here to die."

"That's right! I am sure they have sent out a search party!" Norfret exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

***

Both smiled at the thought of help coming their way. They walked towards north leisurely, occasionally stopping to look at the dessert flowers that had bloomed over night to suck in the morning dew. They held hands sometimes stopping to embrace each other or to share a kiss. . .

However by the time the sun hung over their heads bright and fiery, their mood had turned sour. They didn't hold each other because it was to hot and sticky and didn't speak much from sheer exhaustion. Their supply of water was running dangerously low and they were hungry not having eaten for more than a day now. They were getting tired. There was no place to rest, there was no hiding from the sun, its rays beating down relentlessly on them.

"Ahmenhotep. . ." Norfret gasped and reached for his hand.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned. She seemed disoriented, and was misplacing her foot. She lost footing in the sand and collapsed towards him, he only caught her just it time to lay her down gently in the scalding sand. Her eyes were closed and her lips were dry and chapped.

Hastily, Ahmenhotep wet her lips and splashed some water on her face trying to revive her. She couldn't pass out. 

Not now.

"Norfret!" he cried. He tipped her mouth open and drained the last reaming drops of water in to her, also wetting her dusty locks with it. Her eyes fluttered open weakly.

"I can't. . .I'm to tired. . ."

"Come on Norfret. . . I know you are stronger than this."

She slipped away from him again, after saying, "Can we just rest here? For a while?" 

There was a fine sheen of sweat all over her pale face. 

"Yes. Yes, we'll rest for a while." He told her, "Just hang in there."

Ahmenhotep looked around desperately – now would be the perfect time for help. But Help was not coming. He didn't know whether it was her lying prone in the san that made the strength drain out of him or just eh stifling heat, but he also collapsed next to her, slipping in to unconsciousness. 

A/N: Don't hate me for leaving it there.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so furious that J.K killed Sirius OFF I AM SO ANGRY!!!!  I WANT TO SHRED The BOOK and pretend it was a fanfiction. . . Oh well, I read the book in 8 hours but I was depressed for day. I tried to write but I was kinda busy. . . but I am back to myself. . . so I am back to write my fic – thank god the fifth book doesn't effect it's plot – for anyone who hadn't finished reading it yet – ignore my little rant about Sirius there – pretend you didn't read it~ sorri. And also sorry for not updating for a looooooooong time, I thank you all for your patience.**

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

****

***

****

"Is she alright? Is she dead? I want to see my baby!" 

Norfret awoke with a skull splitting headache. A priest from the temple of Amun was standing over her, with a concerned and a relieved expression on his face, holding smelling salts just inches away from her nose. Immediately, Norfret bolted straight up, her arms waving about violently.

"Where is he? Where is he? I want to see him now!" she screamed, clawing viciously at the priest who was trying to push her back on the soft linen of the bed.

"Lady! Calm yourself! You must not overexert yourself!"

"Where is he?" she asked through gritted teeth, looking like a snarling lioness.

"I assume he is his Royal Highness Prince Ahmenhotep?"

"Where is he?"

"He is in the royal palace. Also recuperating I am sure."

"He's also alive?" Norfret asked, her eyes lightening up and colour returning to her cheeks.

The priest chuckled gently. "Very much so."

Norfret fell back on the cushions and grinned, her eyes shut tight in bliss – she had no idea how she had made it out of the dessert alive but it seemed that the gods had taken pity on her.

"How did I get here?" she asked the smiling priest; he was corking the bottle of smelling salts – he seemed to know it was totally useless.

"We had been searching for you and his highness day and night My Lady, and when our royal scouts found you yesterday night, it seemed that you had already crossed over to the other side. . . but thankfully, you were well. . ." the priest trailed off, eyeing the rattling double doors nervously. 

Lady Heseret forced the doors open and ran toward the bed, tears streaming down her face.

"NORFRET! Norfret my baby!" she said screaming incoherently.

Norfret smiled widely, although the throbbing pain in her head increased the sight of her mother made it all the better. Lady Heseret grasped her daughter tightly in a hug.

"I thought the gods had taken you away from me! My baby, are you alright?"

"Alright mother."

Lady Heseret then spent an unreasonable amount of time fussing over Norfret, rearranging her cushions many times and straightening the bed sheets until she was shooed away by the priest as Norfret needed rest.

***

All Ahmenhotep could remember really, was the fact that he had woken up quite abruptly with the sound of approaching hooves and a mouth full of sand. He propped himself on one elbow and raised his head wearily. He saw the captain of the guard and at first thought he was a mirage, but he felt him grasp his hand. Then smiling goofily, he fell back on to the sand, "Ah we're saved" was the last thing that he had said before he fell back, faint. When he awoke once more, he was surrounded by anxious priests and healers who were all peering at his face as their life had depended on it. He blinked several times; he had never been paid so much attention before. 

"Er. . ." he let out after a lengthy silence. All the priests let out a great sigh of relief and started talking very animatedly.

"He is awake!" they cried joyously.

"He's awake?" through the gaggle of priests and healers, Ahmenhotep could see his mother,

"Get out of my way insolent fools!" she yelled regally as they hastened to obey her wishes. Behind her Ahmenhotep could see Ahmeni who looked tired nevertheless very happy.

"You idiot boy! How dare you give me a fright like that! Who told you to go to those horrid caves?" his mother scolded while enveloping him in a bone crushing embrace; Ahmenhotep blushed red and gently pushed her away.

"Mother, let of me, I'm fine!" he said indignantly.

Wiping her tears away, ink black with kohl, his mother snapped at the servant girls to bring him some food and drinks.

"You must have been starving, my boy!" she smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. Glaring at the gaggle of priests, she rounded on them, "Well I have no need for you now, shoo away! And inform pharaoh that his son is well again."

"How long have I been gone?" Ahmenhotep asked wearily, he was suddenly aware of a very prominent ache in his throat and head.

"The guards brought you back to the palace two days ago! Oh what a terrible fright you gave me!" his mother fussed about his sudden paleness or his thinness whilst rearranging the wilting lilies by his bed side. "It was so lucky they had found you and Norfret quickly - " 

Norfret.

Ahmenhotep bolted straight up in bed. "Norfret! Where is she? Is she alright?"

"Clam down!" his mother cried, subduing him. She looked alarmed. Behind her Ahmenhotep could see Ahmeni conceal a very obvious snigger.

"I am not sure about Norfret's condition. She was also recovered from the desert but I am not sure whether she is fit to be seen. She may still be in the dark side." 

Ahmenhotep raised himself off his back with some difficulty.

"What is the name of the sun god are you doing?" 

"I am going to visit her!" he replied stubbornly, fighting his mother.

"Ahmeni help me!" his mother snapped while trying to force Ahmenhotep back on to the bed. 

"I've – got - to – go – and – see – her!" Ahmenhotep struggled against his mother, who was soon joined by his brother. 

"Now, now! What is the matter with you? Has the desert heat affected you?"

Ahmenhotep puffed angrily and sank back down on the soft mattress of the bed. It looked like he was going to be kept prisoner.

***

"Come on Ahmeni. I know you can do this for me." Ahmenhotep pleaded with his brother while crumpling his bed linen angrily.

"I don't know. . . you are asking me to risk a great deal."

"Can't you do this for me? I am your brother!"

Ahmeni scratched his head thoughtfully. 

Ahmenhotep continued, "All you have to do is to distract mother and the priest for a short while. I don't think I can take any more of those useless herb pastes that he gives me!"

"But if I distract them that means I'll have to have the herb paste."

"I have been having it for the past five days!" Ahmenhotep exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Oh alright then." 

And so, Ahmenhotep was able to sneak out of the palace quite unnoticed after Ahmeni had put on a display worthy of mention, writhing on the floor as if in mortal pain. While the queen and the priest had carried him off to his chambers Ahmenhotep had taken the chance to escape. After asking a few guards, he had managed to acquire a general direction to Norfret's mansion.  

***

After a few more days of bed rest and pampering, which she enjoyed greatly, Norfret was allowed to walk about the gardens of her father's mansion in Memphis. Both her elder brothers had been to visit her daily, both of them apologising most profusely in their abandonment; and swore solemnly on Horus' wings never to desert her again. By the fifth day of her awakening, she was yearning for the news of Ahmenhotep; had he awakened yet? Was he well? Was he still sick? No messenger had come for her and her father was too busy with the dealings of the court to talk to her much. Norfret sighed and sat down on the edge of a marble pool letting her feet hang over the sides and into the cool clear water. Had Ahmenhotep forgotten about her completely?

He had not apparently.

"Let me pass! Do you know who I am?"

Heat spread through to the tips of her toes as Norfret recognised the familiar voice. Rising quickly, she lifted the hems of her linen gown and ran towards the gate. Behind the two door guards, she could see him, hands on hips and drawn to his full height looking like he owned the world. The guards however, not having seen him before stood fast, holding their spears aggressively.

Arranging her robes carefully and breathing deeply, Norfret walked towards them.

"What is all this commotion about?"

The guards bowed.

"My lady, this ruffian off the streets claims that he is the prince of Egypt and that he is a personal friend of yours." One of them explained snorting.

"I don't think I've ever seen him." Norfret said nonchalantly. Ahmenhotep's mouth opened wide indignantly.

"Wa – what?"  

"You heard the lady, she's never seen you before! Go on, out you get."

"Norfret! I swear I'll - " 

"It's alright. I'll speak to him." Norfret said at length.

Ahmenhotep gave her a very dirty look and followed her in to the pavilion.

"What were you playing at?" he said angrily.

Norfret giggled, "I am just playing a little joke."

"I'll have you know that I am not someone to play jokes on." He said haughtily sitting down on one of the marble benches. Norfret perched herself next to him, swinging her legs back and forth.

"You never wrote to me." She told him sulkily.

"You didn't either. I've been worried sick about you."

"Really?" she asked brightly.

Ahmenhotep blushed slightly. "Well, yes. . ."

"How long have you been cooped up?"

"Five days until Ahmeni helped me."

"Then. . .?"

"I came to see you. I see I wasn't very welcome."

"Oh cheer up, do. It was only a joke."

"I'll show those guards." 

"NO you won't." Norfret said firmly, grabbing his arm and pulling him back on to the marble bench. 

They both sat in silence, watching the ducks in pairs floating about leisurely in their pond. Norfret broke the silence.

"So why are you here exactly?"

Ahmenhotep sighed. "Well, I was just worried that you'd still be asleep or worse. . .you collapsed in that dessert. . ."

"Did you carry me back all the way to Memphis?" Norfret asked with an awed expression on her face.

Ahmenhotep flinched a little. "As much as I want to say that I carried you all the way to Memphis. . . that was not the case. The captain of the guards found us and he brought us back to Memphis."

Norfret twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. "I see."

"Do you remember. . .do you remember what we said. What we did, in the dessert?" Ahmenhotep said all this in sort of a rush, blushing red.

Norfret's head turned so fast her hair whipped against her cheeks. "What we did?" she asked a little alarmed.

"Well yes. . .I do hope you haven't forgotten it."

Norfret hung her head. "Well no. . .I didn't."

"So . . . I was wondering if. . ."

"If I meant the things I said?"

"Yes."

Norfret smiled, and reached for Ahmenhotep's hand and grasped it.

Smiling widely, they came together, their lips pressed against each other's hungrily. 

"I was so worried about you!"

"Norfret! Where are you?"

They broke apart, looking at each other with wide eyes. 

"Norfret!"

Norfret combed her hair roughly with her fingers.

"O – over here mother!" she said in a shaky voice.

"There you are! Oh!" Lady Herseret covered her mouth with her had. "Your highness!" she gasped. "I did not expect to see you. . ."

"Erm. . ."

"Norfret, I have great new for you!" her mother cried happily not waiting for Ahmenhotep's answer.

"What is it mother?"

"Oh, oh. . .you'll have to go into court first. Come on then, since I feel that you are well enough again I think we should go all together since his highness was gracious enough to pay you a visit."

**A/N: I'll update tomorrow I promise! And these two won't be happy for long – I've got a little problem for them all lined up…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter La di la di da.**

**A/N: Alright people…how is it that you ALL KNEW what I was going to do??? Am I that obvious??? OH WELL.**

The palaces at Memphis were certainly older than the ones at Thebes; yet they were still grandeur, showing off the might and power of Egypt. Norfret was told to wait in the ante chamber with the two princesses.

"Oh Norfret, we tried, we did, to get you and our dear brother. . . but Ahmeni wouldn't let us! Oh I do hope that you forgive us."

"It's alright. It's understandable." Norfret told them, patting Merykara's hand gently.

"Well, now let's not talk about that horrendous storm," Benia said shivering slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know." Norfret chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, "mother said she had exiting news for me. But I have no idea what it is."

"Perhaps you are getting a golden necklace of valour!" Merykara squealed in excitement.

"No she won't you idiot, it's only for men!"

"What can it be?"

"Lady Norfret?"

"Yes?"

"The Queen is ready to see you now."

"Well, I suppose I will inform you two later."

Waving, Norfret arranged her robes carefully and followed the maid. The maid walked briskly down the corridors leading to the Queen's audience halls, Norfret swallowed, her hands wringing, her steps shaky – what was the good news that her mother had for her that was to be told at the palace? Breathing deeply, Norfret realised she had never been so nervous in her life, passing the golden mirrors on the wall, she checked her image, making sure her wayward hair was in place and her kohl not smudged. 

"You majesty, Lady Norfret asks to bask in your smile." The maid announced form the door,

"Enter." Came the queen's voice form within. The maid nodded and bowed, opening the doors for Norfret. The queen sat with a benign smile, beckoning Norfret forward with her hand. Her mother sat on a stool left to the queen, while Ahmeni stood on his mother's right. He has a nonplussed expression on his face, mirroring Norfret's. Suddenly she had noticed a most prominent mistake in the picture. Where was Ahmenhotep, every time she had an audience with the queen, he had also been there, standing next to his mother. Something was amiss. Surely, he hadn't fallen ill again? She had seen him but a few hours ago, when they had separated with tender words. Indeed, if he was ill again, surely the queen would visit him, instead of holding an audience with her? 

"My heart is glad and my soul delights in the light of your face oh Divine one." Norfret recited, bowing low.

"Come child. Come closer." The queen said, smiling. Norfret was indeed basking in her smile. On the footstool, Lady Heseret gave Norfret an encouraging nod also smiling. What with all the smiling going on, Norfret felt slightly misinformed and stole a glance at Ahmeni, who thankfully looked as clueless as she was.

The queen held Norfret's head in between her hands and placed a gentle kiss on her brow.

"It brings me joy, Norfret, daughter of the Grand Vizier of this Great Egypt, that I would have you as one of my kin."

Norfret's heart soared. So Ahmenhotep had finally told his mother about her! Norfret broke out in to a grin.

"It brings me great joy too majesty that you shall bestow me with this gift." 

The queen laughed and all joined, for if the queen of Egypt laughs, then all laughs with her.

"My child, I am delighted that you find your betrothal to Royal Prince Ahmeni to your liking, undeniably, you have a bond with him and Lady Heseret and I weren't wrong in our speculation."

Royal Prince Ahmeni? 

No. 

Norfret let out a gasp from her kneeling position in form of the queen and almost lost her balance. Obviously her mother and the queen's speculations were most grotesquely wrong! Norfret glanced at Ahmnei, blood draining from her face faster than water soaks into sand. He looked shocked and stared back at her, mouth open in horror.

Everything seemed to dim around her, she was vaguely aware of her mother and the queen conversing and making plans excitedly, about informing the court. 

She tried to cry out but something seemed to block her throat and she choked, breathing with difficulty – then all went blank.

Ahmenhotep's lips were white with rage, his fist clenching Ahmeni's collar and his other fist raised in a threatening position.

"What did you just say?" he asked in a deadly whisper.

"Calm down, damn you!" Ahmeni struggled against his brother's hold, he knew that Ahmenhotep was stronger; he was taller and was always better than him when it came to arms training.

"Don't make me hurt you Ahmeni, tell me. What did you say?"

"Look, Norfret and I are engaged but it - "

Ahmeni felt searing pain as Ahmenhotep struck him squarely on the jaw, at the same time he threw him back. The prince skidded to a stop a few feet away from his enraged brother.

"How can you do that to me, after all that I've confided in you?" 

Ahmeni felt the salty metallic taste of blood in his mouth and felt anger rising in him also. It was not his fault and he had not arranged for things to turn out this way.

"It's not my fault you eater of dung! Just listen to me!" Ahmeni shouted, blocking another one of his brother's punches. He looked absolutely furious, like a bull that once had to be tamed – it was if steam were coming from his nose.

"Explain." He said curtly.

Ahmeni tenderly touched his jaw and winced. 

"Mother set it up, I had no idea and Norfret had no idea, I had no control over it and you know it." 

Ahmehotep was leaning against the wall, looking as frustrated as a fifteen year old could look.

"DAMN!" he yelled, kicking a golden statue.

"Look, I can fix this. I can just tell mother,"

"Ahmeni – father's health is failing. We all know this; we just don't speak of it. Unless you have someone else in mind, mother won't accept that. Mother wants the royal line secured as soon as possible before Prenhoe takes advantage."

"Then Norfret. We can tell her – you can tell her. Go on Ahmenhotep, go to mother with Norfret."

"How about you then? Who have you got to marry? Mother has you in her priorities list!"

Ahmeni sighed and gently tested the bruised spot with his fingertips. "I didn't ask for this you know."

"I know." Said Ahmenhotep, crestfallen, he gave a sheepish glance to Ahmeni, who was currently nursing his bruising jaw. "Sorry about that. You alright?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Did mother tell anyone else yet? Father?"

"Yes. She did tell father, but it seems that she is saving the news for the rest a few days later when the population congregates to celebrate the festival and father's coming here."

"When is that?"

The day before we leave."

"But that's in two days!"

"I know."

"How is it that she had a relapse?" 

"I do not know my lady, it seems that she has exerted herself too much or was perhaps too excited?"

"Well, it could be the latter…"

Norfret blinked, her mother and the priests of Amun were gathered around her bed looking worried.

"I thought you said she was going to make a full recovery!"

"Well, it has only been a few days lady,"

"Mother."

"Norfret! What happened? Were you too excited?"

"No mother, I was distraught."

Lady Heseret frowned, "I think you should go back to sleep dear,"

"No! Listen mother, you must cancel it. I can't marry him! I shan't! I'd sooner die!" Lady Heseret was white beneath her make up, with rage or fear, Norfret did not know. But when she spoke, her voice was cool and calm.

"Leave us."

After the priest had left, Lady Heseret sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What are you talking about? I saw your face before the queen; I saw that you were happy."

"Yes I know I was but - !"

"I will not have you behave in this selfish a childish manner Norfret. Prince Ahmeni is the most desirable of all young men in Egypt, you are extremely lucky that the queen sees you as a fitting bride. You should be honoured. You behaviour is intolerable and I will not have it."

"Mother I don't love him!"

The hard lines upon Lady Heseret's face softened a little.

"I am sorry my daughter, but when it comes to the prince of Egypt, love is a trivial matter."

Norfret's mouth dropped open.

"I love another!" she blurted out.

"Do not seek to weaken me Norfret!" Lady Heseret cried, her voice breaking. "Your father and I are greatly honoured by the Queen's decision and you will not ruin it!"

"I will not be faithful. I won't, I know I won't." Norfret said defiantly.

Lady Heseret slapped her, Norfret felt tears stinging to her eyes as her head was snapped sideways.

"You evil girl! How dare you utter such a profanity!"

"I do not love the prince and the prince does not love me. We both know that. We also both know I love another."

Lady Heseret trembled, "How dare you show such impertinence to your mother! I am ashamed of you!"

"You cannot deter me from my decision, not the queen not even pharaoh. I will die rather than marry someone who I does not have a place in my heart."

Lady Heseret looked as though she would slap Norfret again but her face turned stony.

"Norfret, the love you have, for whoever it is, is only a girlish fantasy or an infatuation. What you will have with Prince Ahmeni is security – I desire for your well being and that is that. You are not permitted to see any other males save your brothers, your father and your betrothed." Lady Heseret rose and turned, leaving with rapid steps.

"You cannot do this to me mother!"

Two chaperones were appointed to Norfret so that she would not see anyone; Norfret was cooped for the rest of the day in her chambers and when the red sun rose the next morning, filtering through the muslin curtains of her balcony she realised why there was a shadow hanging over her – the realisation came with a swift jab of pain. What was she to do? Stretching and trying to hold an onslaught of tears, Norfret wrapped a light gown about her. Quite abruptly, she heard something clack on the floor of her room. She turned with surprise and found a pebble skidding towards her. 

Perplexed, she drew her muslin curtains back and stepped out on to her balcony. Another pebble came flying, she dodged it and it fell with a loud 'clack'. Frowning, she leaned over, sucking in a deep breath to tell the impertinent person that dared to throw stones at her. 

Her breath caught in her throat abruptly. It was him!

Anther stone came flying at her.

"Norfret!"

"I am here! Oh Ahmenhotep!"

"Come down!" he hissed.

"I Can't! I have chaperones now."

"What?!"

"Don't ask." 

Ahmenhotep looked about him and huffed. "Well I can't climb up there!"

"How did you get in?"

"I pretended that I was the new servant." Ahmenhotep said, grinning wryly.

Norfret ran her nervous fingers through her hair. The she clicked her fingers.

"Go and see mother, tell her that you have a message for me, from your brother – of a private nature."

"Leave us." Norfret waved her hand irritably at her two chaperones who lingered nervously.

"My Lady, we were given instructions that - " 

"He is the prince of Egypt, brother of my betrothed – leave us."

The two chaperones left and two servant girls came in carrying plates of condiment and some sherbets – Norfret dismissed them hastily as well.

"They may be listening outside the door, so speak quietly." She warned, propping herself down on her bed."

Ahmenhotep walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheeks.

"Well what are we to do?"

"You must go visit my mother and explain it to her and I will go to your mother and explain it to her."

"Are you sure your mother won't…well….unleash her wrath on me?"

Ahmenhotep popped a date in to his mouth and drank some sherbet, "Well, I suppose if you had your sights on some other boy then she may, but since it's me, she won't."

Norfret rolled her eyes. "Honestly…"

**A/N: I am aware that most people have been expecting this to happen but I still hope you enjoyed it. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Hope you forgive me Ms Rowling; I was only borrowing for the sake of entertainment…**

****

**A/N: I could have them both committing suicide like Romeo and Juliet…and my email has been changed to fairilights@hotmail.com**

"You could explain to mother that you couldn't possibly marry Ahmeni." 

Nervously, Norfret bit her lower lip, "But how could I? She's the queen…oh I am so frightened!"

"It's alright Norfret, mother will understand…"

"Hold on." Norfret said suddenly, a rather mischievous glint flashing in her brown eyes. "Why can't I marry Ahmeni?"

Ahmenhotep dropped the golden goblet with his sherbet and gaped. "What do you mean?"

"It is not as if I am officially betrothed to someone." She said, raising an eyebrow at Ahmenhotep.

He turned distressingly red. "Oh that…"

Norfret pondered in mock seriousness, a small smile playing on her lips "I mean, I like Ahmeni he's always been nice to me, since I have not been offered by anyone else I suppose - " 

Ahmenhotep grabbed her shoulders. "Norfret, don't…don't make me do this now."

Her smile faded. "Why?"

Ahmenhotep gently placed a kiss on her brow and laid his forehead on hers. "I love you. You do know that?"

"Yes…"

"But I…I don't know how…"

"Just ask me. Ask me."

"What is your answer?"

"You know it will be a yes."

"Yet…I did want to do this in my own time. Not in desperation."

"Ahmenhotep, will you marry me?"

He snapped back and his grip slid down to her arms. She looked hopeful, slightly nervous and impish, her hair still in disarray from her sleep. She had a certain glow about her though the sun shone brightly upon her.

"Yes." He said quite breathlessly, and kissed her. He could feel her smiling, 

"Well we got that out of the way," she mumbled against his shoulder as her pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I wish a private audience with her majesty the queen."

"You do hmm? And who are you?" one of the head chamberlains asked Norfret with a sarcastic smile.

"I am Lady Norfret."

The chamberlain did not look impressed and arched an eyebrow at her. "I am well aware that you are a lady, otherwise why would you even be allowed to stand in the ante chamber? The queen is currently engaged in a tête-à-tête with Lady Heseret."

Norfret crossed her arms and gave a pitying look to the chamberlain. "Lady Heseret is my mother."

The chamberlain faltered for a moment but stood her ground. "Be that as it may,"

"And I am engaged to the Royal Prince Ahmeni." Norfret added. Well, she was at the moment, but she soon sought to change her status so as to become engaged to Prince Ahmenhotep. Her impatience with the chamberlain did not do to well on her nervousness. However at the current moment, it did have its uses.

"Forgive me Lady, I hope I have not offended you and if I have then I implore for your forgiveness."

Norfret nodded calmly. "Announce me,"

"Your majesty, Lady Norfret wishes an audience with you." The chamberlain called through the door. 

"Send her in." came forth the queen's voice.

Her golden sandals gently clacked on the marble of the queen's audience halls as Norfret held her head steady and walked towards the queen. Her mother gave her a warning glance from her perch next to the queen. Norfret ignored her mother's look and gravely she faced the queen and bowed as low as she was able without snapping her back. She recited the official rite with a slightly shaking voice.

"My dear. What is it? Do you wish to talk about the wedding plans? Lady Heseret and I have been avidly discussing the subject and I believe that Thebes would be a better place to hold it although Avaris is where I had my wedding…"

Lady Heseret smiled and gave Norfret a stony glare, as if daring her to object to her marriage to Prince Ahmnei.

"Thebes would be wonderful your majesty…"

"And I wonder, whether we should invite the king from Babylon? He has been incessantly recommending his daughter to us…he will be disappointed that we have chosen a lady of Egypt instead of one of his daughters!" 

"Your majesty…"

"Yes dear, what is it?"

Norfret arranged her hands in front of her, and clasped them so that the queen could see the cornelian bracelet. Ahmenhotep had asked her to wear it, saying nonchalantly that it would 'make things easier'. Norfret wasn't sure about the latter but it certainly seemed to have quite an effect on the queen.

"My bracelet!" she gasped. The she turned alarmingly pale. "Then…you…Ahmenhotep…oh!"

Norfret nodded slightly as the queen tore her eyes away from the bracelet and sought her for confirmation.

"Oh child!" she rose from her throne shakily and grabbed her wrist. She brought it up to her eyes, as if seeking for some mistake but Norfret could see in her eyes that she had known it as soon as she had seen the flash of pink from Norfret's wrist.

"Oh dear." The queen looked slightly disappointed but not angry. Indeed she seemed to fighting back a laugh. Lady Heseret on the other hand did not look pleased.

"You see your majesty; I do harbour feelings for another,"

"Excuse me your majesty, I apologise for my daughter's impertinence, she has this notion that she is in love…with which rascal I do not know…"

"Do be pleased Heseret…that rascal happens to be my other son. Ahmenhotep." The queen allowed herself to smile and sat back down on her throne with a huff.

"Well there go all my plans for the marriage." She said, nevertheless a smile gracing her face. Norfret breathed deeply, as if she had just ran a thousand miles. Mostly in relief.

"Do forgive me you majesty." Norfret said, bowing, infinite relief washing over her. Her mother stared at her round eyes but not angry, thank Isis.

"Has that son of mine asked for your hand in marriage dear? I hope he has, then I won't have to cancel the wedding at all."

And as it was not customary for a young maiden to seek one's hand in marriage, Norfret smiled and told a little white lie.

"He did. And I said yes."

**A/N: I know this is incredibly short…but, I think this is the end. Or does anyone want another sort of epilogue-ish chapter? Review!**


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own NADA**

****

**A/N: Final Chapter!!!**

****

****

The cool breeze of the Nile blew her hair across her face as she sat with him on the stone benches of the palace gardens.

"Do you know what day it is today?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ears; the wind un tucked it again and it flew wildly about her.

"No. What day is it?"

"Exactly two years ago…I met you in this very garden when you played that horrid trick on me."

Ahmenhotep  smiled. "Really? Was it today?"

"Yes."

"How about a year earlier…how come you didn't tell me then?"

Norfret blushed, "I forgot about it." 

He snorted.

"Well at least I remembered this year!"

"You were really thick…falling for a trick like that."

"I had no idea you were a prince! It was my first day."

"What did you feel when you first saw me?" Ahmenhotep asked brushing her hair from her face. 

She smiled, "Complete and utter irritation. And soon after, repulsion. How about you?"

"Glee. You were my next target."

"For your jokes."

"That's right."

"I hope you grew out of them…"

"Never."

They both smiled and he reached for her hand. "When we get married…"

"When will you get married?"

"Ahmeni! You idiot, don't sneak up on us like that!"

"When will you two ever get married?"

Norfret and Ahmenhotep looked at each other, she blushed and he shrugged.

"Mother said not until at least you get married. Father said it was improper for me…to you know…be the first. And actually…I don't think I am ready just yet."

"But you are engaged!" Ahmeni shifted uncomfortably. "Actually…I do want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Ahmenhotep asked, curious about his brother's strange behaviour.

"How did you propose to her?" 

"Er…" Ahmenhotep opened his mouth to answer but no understandable words came out.

Ahmeni blushed and let out the next sentence like he was holding it in forever, "I mean there is the Babylonian princess you know the one that the ambassador brought with him and well she and I have been, well…you know."

Ahmenhotep looked horrified. "The one with the fiery hair and temper?"

"The one with the beautiful red gold hair…" Ahmeni said dreamily.

Norfret stood giggling looking like she was expecting him to say something like that forever.

"What's so funny?" Ahmeni said indignantly, going red in the face.

"You sisters have been talking about this forever…behind your back of course…they will be so delighted."

"Anyway," Ahmeni said with much emphasis, "I think it's about time I asked her. She has been expecting the question for quite sometime now. So how did he do it Norfret? Was it romantic? Desperate?"

"Actually…" Ahmenhotep tried to supply a lie.

"He didn't propose to me." Norfret cut in with her hand on her hips smiling a little vindictively.

"Then…you?"

She nodded.

Ahmeni sniggered while Ahmenhotep coloured and glared at his fiancée.

"Well, I can't expect such a thing to happen to me as it is not Babylonian custom for the girl to ask a boy to marry her…or any custom for the matter. Ahmenhotep you dung, you really are horrible."

"He was a completely gutless. The poor thing…but he didn't want me marrying you, so I had the privilege of asking him."

"Perhaps she might ask me."

"You wish." Ahmenhotep muttered under his breath.

Just then, the trio heard a loud stamping of ornamental sandals on the covered walkways as a person marched toward them. A red hair fiery tempered someone.

"Ahmeni it looks like you are in luck."

"Oh do shut up."

"How can you do this to me? My servant girl just said you were marrying some Egyptian harlot!" her red hair flying free from it's clasp and her cheeks red on the pale skin of her face, the Babylonian princess half sobbed and half yelled at the future pharaoh of Egypt in her slightly lisping Egyptian. She then let out a string of profanities under her breath in her own tongue.

"Listen my dear,"

"My dear?" Ahmenhotep asked incredulously as Ahmeni struggled to redeem himself.

Ahmeni glared at him and turned back to the red hair foreign girl.

"Your highness," the girl started again scathingly, "I did not expect to be treated so poorly during my stay in Egypt. I will be tempted to go back to my homeland where eligible men would be lining up in the baking sun to ask my hand in marriage. You sit here with you harem of girls in the palace gardens, I am not your plaything!" she breathed hard, trying to hold her tears back. 

"I am not marrying anyone Princess."

"Not even me?" 

"Bad move," Ahmenhotep sniggered under his breath. Ahmeni chose to ignore him but Norfret poked him in his sides and whispered,

"I proposed for you. Do you want all of Babylon to know that?"

"Of course I will marry you princess."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh!" the princess squealed. Then she let out a string of word in her own tongue which Norfret was sure were not curses.

"I am writing to my parents immediately!" she said giving Ahmeni a loving glance as she bounded away her coppery hair glistening in the sunlight as it flew behind her like a banner.

"Actually…she sort of proposed to you."

"Yeah…she did." Ahmeni said a little dazedly. "Was that it? Am I engaged now?"

"Well…it certainly seems like it. You are very lucky Ahmeni, looks like you got away with proposal like _him_."

"Wow. I didn't know it was that easy." Ahmeni said looking toward the palace where she disappeared into. "I suppose I'll have to tell mother now."

"Well go on then." Norfret said, giving him a little push.

It must have been one of the biggest events of the year, the marriage of Prince Ahmeni and the Babylonian princess; people from all of Egypt flocked to watch the marriage and therefore the guarantee of the continuation of the royal line. Many of the ladies in court and abroad glared at the red haired princess with intense dislike, some even wept as they saw the two being blessed by Pharaoh.

"She's not even pretty."

"I heard her Egyptian is really bad. Poor prince Ahmeni!"

"How can he marry such a vacuous looking thing?"

"I never believed in diplomatic marriages."

"He doesn't love her!" 

Norfret frowned at the myriad of ladies about her complaining incessantly. She had actually refused marriage with Prince Ahmeni. She wondered with curiosity how that might affect the gathered girls. As for her she thought the ceremony was beautiful – she hoped she and Ahmenhotep would have on just like it, though she knew it wouldn't be as grand. Or as big. Nor would she be the target of so much jealousy. With a small smile though, she realised that it didn't matter at all.

After the ceremony and the sacrifice at the temple of Ra, the two newly wedded royals and the party moved to the huge palace courtyard where free food was distributed to the people of Egypt while the courtiers and other aristocracy were shown to the banquet hall. The princess and Ahmeni both sat at the head of the hall, both heavily made up and laden with gold. Norfret could se the fatigue through the princess' antimony make up and gave her an encouraging smile, the two had become rather close during the last two years. Norfret wondered whether she'd be made a confidant to the queen just like her mother was.

"Where are you running off to?"

Norfret shivered in delight as she felt his warm embrace around her as he placed a quick kiss on her head.

"I was looking for my secret lover."

"Indeed? And who is he?"

"A haughty, arrogant prick."

"He must be lucky to have your affections."

"He most certainly is."

The heat of the crowed hall was stifling and the noise was deafening. Already the dancers from the temple of Hathor were beginning their performance, swaying their hips to the music. Norfret peered over many heads and found the balcony doors wide open.

"Come on, it's too hot in here." She grasped his hand and steered through the crowd pulling him out. The cool night air was refreshing on her sticky skin. The stars were out.

"Do you remember that night out in the desert?"

"How can I forget…"

"Tonight's just like that isn't it? The sky is clear and the stars are out."

"Hmm." Ahmenhotep glanced at his brother's direction, he looked tired and bored.

"Norfret when we get married let's not have all this party."

"Why not?" Norfret asked knowingly,

"Just look at those two…After the ceremony, I just want to be with you."

"Do you?"

"Mm hm. I just want to be with you for a long, long time…"

"Don't worry, you'll be with me for a very long time." Norfret said, laughing merrily, throwing her arms around his neck, she placed a happy kiss on his smiling lips.

****

**The end!**

****

****

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed reading this. I have gotten many reviews telling me to continue this in another time and place. If you have any thoughts just include it in your review, (Yes, this is the author telling you to review her story) and I will be happy to consider a sequel…kind of. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
